


Docfriend's Hung Shota Adventure

by SlutWriter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Anti-LGBT Slurs, Bestiality (Dog), Bestiality (Horse), Cock Cleaning, Coprophagia, Cum Inflation, Cum belly, Face-Farting, Farting, Femmeboi, Gay, Hung Shota, Knotting, M/M, M/bbb, N-word, Scat, Smegma, Stinky Cum, Taboo Raceplay, Thick Cum, Underage - Freeform, Verbal Abuse, Watersports, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2020-06-25 16:06:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19749124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlutWriter/pseuds/SlutWriter
Summary: Shota-lusting cutie Docfriend gets a job as equipment manager for a little league baseball team... and uses the opportunity to spy on some really hung young boys!He's discovered, however, and the boys punish him severely... much to his delight.





	1. Chapter 1

When Doc tiptoed into the locker room of the Pleasant Hill Black Cats after the big cross-city game, he took a deep breath and then sighed with utter contentment. As mascot and equipment manager for the Cats, he not only was able to prance about all game in a cute cat-eared costume, but he got to interact with the boys both before and after the game. The team, amalgamated across multiple divisions into one squad for the 9-12 age group, was comprised of twenty-five young, nubile, athletic young boys - which made Doc’s assignment his dream job.

Doc _loved_ boys. Especially the boys in Pleasant Hill, who were more aggressive, brattier, and often without adult supervision. The look in his eyes became one of euphoria. It smelled _so good_ in the locker room! There were uniforms strewn all over the benches, jock-straps thrown over the corners of the laundry basket, and the lingering scent of fresh boy sweat in the air. 

Ostensibly his job was cleaning and laundering, but once the boys were out of the locker room, he liked to creep in and indulge his true passions. So many sweaty uniforms! Doc approached one bank of lockers and where a pair of double-knit uniform pants was draped, and lifted them up to his face, pressing the crotch directly against the wool surface of his distinctive cat-eared cap and mask. Taking a furtive peek to either side to make sure nobody was present, he inhaled deeply.

“Nnnnnngh!” he moaned. It smelled like young boy dick and balls! Twin plumes of boy-musk tunneled up his olfactories and into his brain. One of the gorgeous little kids on the Cats had been wearing these all game, fat droplets of perspiration sliding over his big, smooth nuts and off of his long, fat underage dick and pooling in his pants! It was pure boy stink! Doc couldn’t get enough of it. God, he wanted a nine-year-old kid’s _big balls_ in his face! 

More than once, while left alone to his duties, Doc had simply taken a dive into the clothes hamper and lay there, masturbating his smooth, dark-skinned penis and imagining he wasn’t just surrounded by the uniforms of the cute young boys but the boys themselves, nude and frolicing and shoving their big dicks and balls in his face! Every member of the Pleasant Hill Black Cats was astoundingly hung; despite their tender ages they all had smooth, hairless, flopping lengths of meat between their thighs, and it was Doc’s fantasy to have every one of those cocks down his throat.

The boys themselves seemed far more interested in women than Doc, though, and gossiped lewdly among themselves about what they wanted to do to each other’s moms, given the chance. When possible, Doc liked to eavesdrop on these conversations. Though he was an adult, he was rather feminine and non-threatening, keeping his mascot mannerisms and playfulness, and the boys didn’t really take him seriously as any kind of authority figure… which was perfectly fine with him! In fact, the worse the boys treated him, the more he liked it.

His favorite was Gabriel, the star of the team. A blonde 12-year-old with pale blue eyes so light they seemed almost white, he was as mean as the thin freckles around his thin nose were adorable. Whenever he saw Doc around the clubhouse or locker room, he went out of his way to call him a “nigger faggot”. He slapped and hit Doc’s round, shapely behind whenever he got the chance, and pointed and laughed at Doc’s girlish figure and cute knit hat, encouraging other boys to do so as well. But this was only one part of why Doc liked Gabriel. 

The other part was that Gabriel’s cock was _huge_.

Even though he was only eleven years old and his hairless, precocious body stood all of 3’10, Gabriel’s penis was enormous. Easily fourteen inches when flaccid, it drooped past his knee and was thicker than Doc’s arm. And his nuts… so big, round, and full, dragging the taut skin of his sack down like two big fat eggs… each one so large it would fill up Doc’s palm if he held it from below. And Gabriel so _virile_ . Doc spent his days peeking into the locker room and trying to get as many glimpses of Gabriel and the other boys as he could, and he’d seen Gabriel standing and pulling on his uniform shirt with his big cock just _dripping semen_ all over the floor! Those big, smooth boy-nuts were such overflowing cum factories that sperm was constantly leaking from his fat pisshole.

Doc loved cleaning up Gabriel’s cum loads… and loads from the other horny boys. They were always jerking off on the floor, jerking off in their uniforms, spewing hands-free loads of cum into their undies because of the overflowing sperm production of their balls. After games he would sniff every uniform and jockstrap to savor that _kiddie cum stink_! 

To this end, he found a nearby jockstrap and noticed a big, yellow-white mess of semen piled inside. His modest cock, already erect inside his skintight mascot uniform and making an unseemly bulge, grew even harder as he wrapped the jockstrap around his face so the cup was shoved right into his nose! After a deep inhale, his hazel eyes rolled back into an unseemly slut-face. _It smelled so fucking bad!_ The yellowed, backed-up cum was so thick and stinky that it probably had barely been able to squeeze out of it’s progenitor’s urethra after being backed-up and fermenting in a pair of huge balls for weeks! Doc make an indecent, lengthy sniffing noise and drew the chunky cum into his sinuses as much as he could. The smell was a perfect combination of sweat, piss, and sperm! He knew it must have cum from one of the boys with really big balls - Gabe or Mike or Asher - and that thought turned him on all the more. He wanted that _pre-teen stud cum_!

“Hnnngh!” Doc moaned, and reached down inside his costume to start jerking his cock as he pressed the cum-soaked jock to his rather dainty and attractive nose. How long had this load been rotting in a pair of huge, sweaty boy balls? A week? Two? He was just about to stuff the jock into his mouth and reach the first of many climaxes when he heard a sharp voice and laugh from the shower area.

Heart beating fast, Doc hid behind a laundry bin and peeked his cat-eared head up to observe the area from which the voices had came. Three boys were still in the showers, totally naked, standing in a semicircle, all three between ten and eleven years old. Their bodies were still glistening from their showers and pastel-colored heads of hair were plastered to their graceful necks - one blonde, one red, one black. Their tender ages were written in the deer-like slenderness of their legs and pleasing narrowness of their chests and shoulders. And each young boy had a tight, round butt and an expressive face from which large eyes shone.

“Told you guys I’m the longest!” crowed the blue-eyed blonde. It was Gabriel, and Doc’s heart skipped a beat as he realized the boys were comparing lengths… and unwittingly giving him the perfect view. Their pubic areas were totally hairless and soft-looking, transitioning downward into heavy, swaying lengths of boycock that were still covered droplets of water and hot sweat. “And I’d be winning by even more if I was hard!” Gabriel finished. He gave his long, fat dick a shake with supreme confidence.  
  
“Nuh-uh!” the red-haired boy replied. His name was Michael, the star pitcher for the team, and Doc loved watching the way his fair skin reddened in the sun over the course of a long day of hurling… not to mention the bulge his fat cock made in his pants as he stood on the mound. “Mine gets way bigger than that when it’s hard.” He reached down and cupped his hands over his balls, each one larger than his palm, jiggling them up and down and making his shaft shake. “And I bet I shoot more than you, too!”

“You guys’ look weird,” Asher assessed. He was brown-haired and his skin was slightly tanned, giving him a more animalistic bent. His brown hair was just starting to dry and curl at the base of his neck. He held his uncircumsized penis up at the midpoint like a snake-handler trying to move an anaconda, letting it dip and flop on either side. Asher’s penis featured a long foreskin at the end while the other two were circumcised.

“No, yours is the one that looks weird,” Gabriel objected. “Mine is how it’s supposed to look.”

“Is not!” Asher shot back, and his brown eyes shone with penile pride, daring Gabriel to make something of it.

Doc trembled behind his laundry hamper. The three boys were the stars of the team and they were hung like elephants! Their big ballsacks were hanging and straining down between their legs, holding nuts that seemed the size of ostrich eggs. In fact, the circumference of their big, sloshing cum factories was probably similar to that of their flawlessly-complexioned buttocks! 

The boys began jerking their cocks, fisting those fat lengths of sweaty meat until curds pre-cum were dripping from their pissholes like syrup, their faces in cute, lip-biting expressions of concentration. “I’ll show you - once it gets to full size!” Gabriel gasped, his breathing picking up a little as he pleasured himself. His small hand could not even get halfway around the circumference of his meat. Michael and Asher blurted out their own huffing, puffing, rosy-cheeked grunts of defiance. Much as they tried to look and talk tough, in the throes of mastubation, the trio of brats couldn’t help but look like the adorable 11-year-old boys they were.  
  
Doc thought he had died and gone to heaven. Finally, a chance to watch a real jerk-off session between a bunch of gorgeous, hung little studs! Just as he was sneaking his hands down into his cat costume, however, his heel lost grip on the wet tile floor and caused his weight to push the laundry bin, sending it clattering into the wall and Doc himself onto the floor on his back, costume halfway down his curvy, feminine hips.

 _Eep!_ It was the only sound he made, and seemed to sum up the situation. He’s been caught by the three boys, who were now staring at him, cocks in hand, as he lay in a very compromising position.

“Hey!” Michael cried. “Are you spying on us, mascot guy?”

“I knew that fucking faggot wanted to see our cocks,” said Gabriel, his fair blonde eyebrows narrowing. “He’s been snooping around here since he got the job.”  
  
“He’s a pecker checker!” Asher added. “Let’s get him!”

The boys stampeded over, cocks swaying, bodies gloriously nude, and stood over a trembling Doc. Even though they were barely half as tall as he was, it was clear that it was he who was in the submissive situation as the boys surrounded him at three points of a triangle. Doc made a few token flailing movements as they approached, but they were spritely and quick, and upon him before he could right himself.

“Hold him down!” Gabriel ordered, and his status as the team’s best player made the others obey. Asher’s olive-skinned form crouched playfully on Doc’s left side and he used two small hands to pin Doc’s arm to the floor, while Michael did the same on the right. Soon, Doc was flat on his back and pinned down like the giant in Gullivar’s Travels as the naked boys clambered around his limbs.

Gabriel stepped over Doc’s waist and peered down, hands on hips, his light blue eyes cold and merciless, the look of a boy who has seen a new plaything. “Are you looking at my dick, faggot?” he taunted, letting the fat slab of boymeat hang down more than halfway to Doc’s dark-skinned, smooth chest. “You’re just a fucking pedo who wants to see out dicks and our asses, huh?”

Doc blushed and whimpered and Gabriel’s childish diatribe picked up steam. The boy’s body unfolded like a miniature Greek statue above him, showing off the cut of his iliac, the light, muscle-free definition of his hip bones and abdominals, and the graceful narrowness of his shoulders. Beneath his crooked arms, the xylophonic of ribs - one, two, three - could be detected just beneath the skin. There wasn’t much fat on Gabriel, or on any of the boys, except for the area around their cute butts and thighs. And it was this area that Gabriel presented to Doc when he turned and squatted lewdly above his face, leaving the pink, hairless triangle of his asshole just inches from direct contact!

Sweat. Balls. Cum. Boy ass! The scents rushed into Doc’s nose as he inhaled through his trademark mask and whimpered again. “You’re such a _pedo faggot_ you’d probably plant a big kiss on my butt if I wanted you to!” Gabriel taunted, and then Michael pointed and laughed:

“Look! His dick is hard!”

It was true. Doc’s member was throbbing and leaking like crazy, jutting modestly from his crotch as he wriggled his girlish hips against the tile floor. Being beset by brutal boys was driving him absolutely wild; his vision was dominated by the cute, round cheeks of Gabriel’s butt, the powerful curve of the boy’s perineum, and his big, fat, cum-swollen balls, which hung low enough to brush Doc’s chest. So hot and heavy!

“Ha! What a worthless faggot!” Asher guffawed. “You were right, Gabe! He probably would suck the dicks of all the kids our age at school!”

Doc was left to contemplate that hypothetical act for only scant seconds before an order from Gabriel recaptured his strict attention. “If you like my ass so much you can have a big sniff, niggerfag!” the blonde boy said with glee, and then squatted fully over Doc’s face and pressed his pink, hairless, oh-so-delectable asshole directly against the protruding mask bump that corresponded with his nose. “Sniff it! Sniff my ass, fag! Sniff my ass, nigger! You like white kids? You like peeping on boys, you faggot?”  
  
Doc’s eyes rolled back in a shameful mindfuck-face as he took the biggest sniff of his life, straight from an 11-year-old white kid’s perfect asshole. _Snnnrrrrrrrrrrrrffff!_ Rivulets of watery pre-cum slid from his pisshole in increasing volume as he took Gabriel’s ass-scent into his olfactories, smelling the dank, sweaty, but somehow youthful musk of pure unadulterated _young boy_. His face was being smothered in that smooth, round pre-teen butt, he could feel the flesh of Gabriel’s inner thighs brushing against his cheeks. The boy was squatting on his face like he was a commode!

“He’s actually sniffing it!” Asher marveled, his hazel eyes gleaming. “What a fucking faggot!”

The boys discussed among themselves the unbelievably levels of their captured prey’s faggotry as Gabriel wiggled his hips on Doc’s face and rode him. After a moment, the boy reached behind himself, spread his cheeks lewdly to give Doc even more access to his nethers, and then settled back down on his nose. He gritted his teeth and cut a long, silent fart directly into Doc’s nostrils, clenching his muscles as he did so to propel as much gas as he could, even grunting a bit with the effort. _Pfffffffffffffffffffffffft!_

“Nnnnngh! How do you like that, fag?” he hissed. His big dick was dragging around Doc’s belly-button and leaking chunky, fat droplets of white-yellow cum that were a stark contrast to the older male’s less virile emissions. “Sniff my fucking ass! You like it, don’t you? I should have the whole team fart right in your face!” The boys laughed at this image while Doc’s heart fluttered at the potential humiliation and the number of soft, bouncing, 11-year-old asscheeks that would be surrounding him should such a thing come to pass.

Gabriel cut another fart directly into his nose - _BRAAP!_ \- and then Michael wanted to have a turn. The boy was just as smooth and slender as Gabe, except again for his cute, round butt and thighs, and he put all of his weight on Doc’s face as he sat down. Michael’s eyes immediately popped open in wide green circles that illuminated his cutely freckles face. “Waugh! His nose went up my ass!” Doc felt the warmth of the cute boy’s anal passage envelop his nose as Michael wiggled his bottom and ground his blushing pink balls, taint, and asshole all over Doc’s dark-skinned feminine face. Then Michael, too, gritted his teeth and cut a long, crackling fart. “Eat my shit, faggot!” he hissed, and the boys cheered and high-fived as Doc’s nasal passages were assaulted by the musky, sweaty gas that smelled like pure, concentrated _kiddie stud._

Gabriel stepped up with his small, shapely foot and rolled his toes and sole up and down Doc’s cockshaft experimentally, watching as pre-cum spurted and squirted with the pressure. “This monkey pedo-faggot likes it,” Gabriel asserted, rosey-cheeked and disgusted, as if he were looking down on some sort of bug. “His dick is super-hard and he’s squirting all over the place.”

Doc uttered a “hnnnnngh!” and had a pathetic hands-free orgasm from the abuse and humiliation of being a fart-huffing faggot for a trio of hung underage boys. Semen looped out of his pisshole and all over Gabriel’s shapely little foot, causing the blonde boy to stick out his tongue and make a noise of disgust. “Ewwwww! He’s shooting all over my foot!” Gabriel wiped his foot against Doc’s ample thigh and then gave him a kick, drawing another moan as he berated the older male. “You fucking disgusting _niggerfag_! Getting off on this, huh?”

Michael rose and made room for Asher to squat over Doc’s face. He was the ruddier of the three boys, and his eyes shone like honey behind the bangs of his chestnut hair. His skin was olive, but still nowhere near as dark as Doc’s, and his uncircumcised, sweaty penis and fat balls flopped and rubbed on the captured mascot’s chest as he lowered his round bum cheeks - showing adorable tan lines from his summertime shorty shorts - around Doc’s face. “You like butts so much you’d probably marry one!” he exclaimed, looking down. “Come on, give it a kiss!”

Doc whimpered with humiliated arousal as he opened his mouth and started tongue swabbing Asher’s perfect, puffy, 11-year-old ass-ring, making the brown-haired boy’s nasty uncircumcized cock flop and begin to stiffen. “Nnnngh!” Asher moaned. “He’s really doing it! He’s really kissing my butthole!” With Michael and Gabe standing up, Doc found his arms free and couldn’t resist reaching up to spread Asher’s round boy-booty and really dig his tongue in there. Soon he wasn’t content with rimming and spit-soaking the edges but graduated to drilling his talented, boy-thirsty tongue straight up his underage partner’s sinfully moist, warm buttpipe! “You… you fucking… disgusting pedo-faggot!” Asher gasped, and cum dripped from the end of his foreskin in a yellowish-white splatter, contrasting with Doc’s smooth midriff. Indeed, he was just as hairless as the boys, and his dark complexion was as flawless as that of a belly-dancer or concubine.

“Nnngh! He’s doesn’t even care that I’m just a kid! He’s slurping my ass!” Asher wailed, and then ground his hips harder into Doc’s face. His face was filled with youthful consternation, but he also seemed to be liking the sensation. “Yeah… suck my ass, faggot! Put your lips around my butthhole and suck on it!” 

_Sllllllk! Sllllrp! Suucccccc!_ The noises that came from beneath his small undercarriage grew lewder as Doc hollowed out his cheeks, made a nasty blowjob face, and started sucking Asher’s wet, quivering pink anus like it was a baby’s pacifier, drawing the spit and sweat-soaked hole out and away by almost an inch as he serviced his pre-teen facerider, kneading as much sinfully young assflesh as he could along the way. He no longer had any thoughts in his brain other than to be the best abuse slut these kids had ever had, and gratify himself in doing so. Thus, he orally serviced Asher for minutes on end, his ears ringing with accusations that he was a _worthless pedophile niggerfag, that he liked sucking on little kids’ assholes and fat cocks, and was such a disgusting kiddie fucker that he would gladly suck a cute pubescent boy’s sweaty ass._

“Oh… shiiit!” Asher moaned, and farted directly into Doc’s mouth. “That was your fault! You sucked it right out, you faggot!” Aroused in spite of himself, the boy jerked his mammoth cock off and blew several splattery, chunky ropes of semen all over Doc’s twitching penis, much to Gabriel’s amusement.

“Grooossss! You’re shooting all over his dick!” the blonde boy accused, though Asher immediately told him to shut up, and that it wasn’t hit fault, but rather the unprecedented level of their captive’s ass-licking faggotry. Big, sloppy explosions of cum were splattering out of Asher’s hose-like foreskin and over Doc’s erect, twitching penis. Doc’s eyes rolled and blinked and did everything but turn into heart-shapes as he felt his dick getting marked by a hung little boy, he wriggled his fingers and toes cutely like an overturned turtle, cumming hands-free again a s Asher jerked all over his shaft and nuts with cum that was thicker and more voluminous by far than his own output. The brown-haired kid with the shining early-Bieber haircut was giving a big nasty facial to his cock! His dick was being degraded like a whore’s face! His genitals were being used as a cum-rag for a kid with a cock three times as long as his! 

“You like that, don’t you, faggot?” Gabriel crowed, standing by Doc’s face and kicking at the tassels of his cat-ear hood. “I bet you want to suck our dicks too. If we put our dicks in your face you’d probably open your mouth and start sucking even if we make you!” Doc whimpered an orgasmic sound of utter submission. They were such mean, brutal, sexy boys! “Get up, you cock-sucking fucking nigger!” Gabriel spat, and this time a foot connected with the prone mascot’s tender side, spurring him to motion. He came to his knees, and found himself immediately surrounded by all three boys. Three long, brutal dicks, each one fourteen inches or more! Thick as his arm… maybe thicker! And every blushing pisshole was split open by a fat pearl of _stinky cum_!

Doc wondered if he had died and gone to heaven as Gabriel continued to verbally abuse him. “Ash came on your stupid loser dick and now we’re gonna cum on your faggy kid-sucking face, too!” he sneered, his blue eyes alight with demonic intent. The amorality of the boys was as thick in the air as the scent of their sweaty monster cocks, and Doc loved the idea that they had no limits - they were unbound by adult sensibility or rules. They could do whatever they wanted to him, be as cruel and abusive as they liked, and the only one who would face consequences would be _him_. 

“Start sucking, faggot,” Gabriel ordered. He put his hands on his slender, ice-cream smooth hips as his bulging, throbbing penis hung aggressively in Doc’s face. Turning to the side and staring directly down the barrel, Doc was confronted by the most amazing sight he had ever seen… this fat, engorged pipe, bigger than any adult male, the pisshole large enough to stick his tongue into, a cum-tube rubbing along the underside that was so pronounced and swollen with pressurized loads it was as thick as a normal cock itself. All of this attached to a perfect, sprite-smooth base without even the tiniest hint of pubic hair; not a follicle, no razorburn, no nothing, just a smooth, soft-looking attachment point that looked like it would melt in his mouth. This time Doc’s eyes really did turn into heart-shapes as he saw that gorgeous 11-year-old crotch and imagined himself licking from velvet dick base to creamy-white belly-button over and over again, collared by this kid, _enslaved_ by this blonde-haired, blue-eyed ice prince and choking on 14 inches of flopping, jaw-breaking kid cock every day!

Doc started sucking and wasn’t shy about it. He stretched his jaw as wide as he could to take the beastly girth and began to bob his head with uncanny skill, making the boy bite his lip in pleasure at once. When he found himself gasping because the huge tool was blocking his throat, it only added to the performance, and he even dared to reach around Gabriel and cup his cute bubble butt, letting soft boyflesh slide between his fingers as he pulled the ringleader’s long, hardening cock down his throat.  
  
_GLLUUUURGRG! GLUUUUURK! HRLLLLLG!_

Spittle dripped from his chin along with cum and throat slime as Doc gave the sluttiest suckjob of his life, really servicing that monster cock. He felt his esophagus bending and bulging around the rampaging tool and it only turned him on all the more. Gabriel’s pre-teen _meat_ was so _thick_!

“Nnngh, your throat is tight you _fucking faggot_!” Gabriel hissed, biting his lip cutely. “I’m not a homo like you but it feels like my mom’s pussy so I’m gonna cum if you keep this up!” He began to thrust his hips, banging his big ballsack against Doc’s chin and chest as he thrust with boyish enthusiasm into the throat of his young adult victim. “You love having a tight, faggy throat, don’t you, fag?” he accused, huffing out breaths with every couple of words. “Fuck, my dick feels like it’s in your stomach! I’ve been saving up cum for days and I’m gonna shoot it all into your belly! You like sucking off kids, fag? You fucking nigger pedophile? You like drinking kid loads? My brother is in kindergarten but his cock is already seven inches, if I brought him here you’d probably suck his dick and drink his 6-year-old kid cum!”

Doc made a moaning noise, as the boys abused him, pointing, laughing, spitting on him, calling him names. He accepted it all and gave choking, gagging sounds of agreement to every accusation. He felt Gabriel’s fat, white, spewing prick helmet digging through his throat and down into the moist, waiting sack of his stomach. The aggressive, horny boy was literally fucking his guts with his long, thick cock! He could feel the chunky jizz loads sloshing in Gabriel’s big sack, those balls seeming as big as coconuts slapping against his chin and spackling him with hot, steamy ball sweat! The kid was a stud and he was nothing but a toilet for his virile jizz. 

“Get pregnant with your mouth-pussy, faggot!” Gabriel grunted, and then he buried his cock to the base, making Doc’s nose press against the immaculate base of smooth boyflesh and letting him sniff the aerosolized dick sweat percolating above. Doc gurgled and started spewing hot ropes of semen, again hands-free. His dark-skinned adult body and Gabriel’s pale-complexioned one were locked together by the fat, hard hook of cock buried down his throat, a cock that was not throbbing, the urethral-bulge flexing, the tip lodged in Doc’s stomach and making a bulge there as it began to _spurt_.

 _Sprrllrllrlrlt! Splllllrrrt! Sllllllg!_ The chunky, gooey bursts of semen blew out of Gabriel’s pisshole and began to fill Doc’s stomach, flooding it instantly. The force of the ejaculation actually made the lining of Doc’s stomach bend, the way a soft surface might depress under a hard jet of liquid. The cock-stuffed sissy could actually _feel_ the chunky, nasty nut-blasts spraying inside him, and his smooth stomach began to bulge and inflate like a pregnant woman as 11-year-old Gabriel dumped a load inside him. 

“Make a peace sign while you get pregnant with your mouth, faggot!” Michael chirped, and he and Asher laughed with cruel glee as Doc, eyes rolling back in his head into a slutty, gagging orgasm face, held up two hands and made peace signs while his throat was used as a cum toilet. He was still cumming helplessly, the fat bursts of sperm pouring into his belly felt as heavy as cement; he could tell the gorgeous boy fucking his face was really dumping the _nastiest, most fucked-up, yellow-tinged, uneven, stinky load of kidddie cum_ EVER into his belly, and he loved every second of it. He could feel Gabriel’s balls churning as the boy wiggled his hips and ground that fat cock into his gullet.

Gabriel came down Doc’s throat for over two minutes straight, shooting dozens and dozens of nasty, backed-up cum blasts into the older male’s belly. By the time it was over, Doc’s belly looked like that of a pregnant woman with only a couple months to go, curving out from his girlish hips in smooth but slovenly fashion and sloshing with semen. Gabriel withdrew from his throat at last and his flaccid cock flopped down, trailing streamers of cum down Doc’s chin and chest. Doc had a dazed expression, as his windpipe had been blocked for a long time. Eventually he fell forward into a humiliating pose - cheek on the ground, cap tassels askew and cat ears pointing in disparate directions, shoulders flat, cum-belly hanging down like a sow… but with his knees pulled up like an inchworm to expose his round, supple behind.

“It’s not fair,” Michael exclaimed, fisting his cock. “I didn’t even cum yet and this stupid fag is already broken!” 

“I didn’t cum much either,” Asher added, and he, too, was jerking his cock, which had returned to hardness.

Doc moaned and parted his lips a little as a mouthful of cum slid out and onto the tile. Asher waved a hand in front of his face. “Jeez Gabe, your cum smells real bad!” he further complained. Asher laughed too, and an annoyed Gabe pointed to the brown-haired boy’s uncircumcised cocktip. 

“It’s not as bad as yours!” Gabe accused. “And Asher’s smells the worst of anyone!”

“Shut up! It’s hard to clean under there!” Asher said, defensively.

“Well, let’s make this stupid pedo faggot do it,” Michael went on. “He can clean your dick with your mouth while I use his ass to get off!”

“Ha!” Gabriel crowed. “That means you’re gay!” He pointed at Michael, who flipped him the bird and shook his head.

“Nu-uh! This niggerfag doesn’t even count as a guy! He’s more like a girl with all the dicks he sucks!”

The boys looked ready to debate the point, but didn’t. Asher walked around to Doc’s face and took a squat in front of him, obscuring his view completely with an image of cute boy thighs, fat, ruddy balls, and that big, half-hard, foreskin-wrapped cock, which Asher wagged in front of Doc’s eyes, letting all that _meat_ wobble. The tip looked like the end of a sausage casing, with the foreskin closed up into a pooched end. Doc moaned as brutal _11-year-old dick stink_ invaded his cum-choked nostrils.

“I haven’t had a bath in a week,” Asher explained. “So I need a stupid faggot like you clean up all my cock cheese! So get started!”

Meanwhile, Michael was standing between Doc’s thighs and examining his ass. The difference in their body sizes was actually enough that doing the job standing would present a problem, so the agile redheaded boy got an idea - he clambered up onto Doc’s back and then planted his bare feet on the much larger male’s bubbly, curvy butt cheeks - aiming his cock straight down and planning to insert from above. He pressed his cock down so the blood-engorged pink tip pressed against Doc’s anus, pressing the opening downward but not penetrating yet,

Asher got impatient with Doc’s helpless moaning and actually pressed his foreskin tip into one of Doc’s nostrils. “I have a lot saved up,” he said, frustrated. “My balls produce too much cum and it stays in my balls for weeks and gets all backed-up and lumpy… then when I jerk off it gets stuck in there and combines with my sweat! This batch is like a few weeks old!” He used his thumbs and forefingers to squeeze a line of nasty, yellowish smegma from his foreskin and up Doc’s nose, like icing from a cake frosting tool.

Doc gurgled mindlessly as cum leaked from his mouth and rancid, weeks-old smegma was injected deep into his sinuses. It stank _so_ bad. It smelled like loaded condoms baked in rotten ball-sweat. He was getting his nose fucked by an 11-year-old kid’s dick cheese! His tongue fell out of his mouth pathetically as Asher rubbed his smegma-leaking cocknozzle all over his face and mouth, leaving yellowish, curdled chunks on his nostrils, lips, and cheeks. Eagerly, Doc extended his tongue out and into Asher’s long foreskin channel until he could scoop out as much smegma as he could from inside. The brown-haired boy bit his lip cutely as he enjoyed the sensation. 

“Nnngh… yeah… clean my smelly dick you worthless, kid-fucking nigger faggot,” he breathed. “You should be in fucking prison, you know? You’d probably suck my kid brother’s dick and he’s only two years old!”

Doc’s affirmative moan turned into a gasp as Michael drove down into his asshole, taking a grip on his hips and riding him, carving that long, hard kiddie cock into his guts with absolutely no concern for his comfort or dignity. Michael’s big ballsack began pummel into Doc’s much smaller one as the spritely movements of the kid brought his hips up and down, up and down. 

“Fuuuuck!” Michael gasped, holding on to Doc’s hips for dear life as he stabbed his pelvis down. “His ass feels better than my mom’s pussy! You guys gotta try this!” 

Doc’s knees gave out and he collapsed flat to the ground. His shapely rear was bouncing and jiggling with the impact of Michael’s thrusts. The meaty sound of his asshole being reshaped by that monster dick was like a symphony to his ears. His ass was getting blown out by fourteen inches of hard 11-year-old cock, and for each measure of pain and pressure he was feeling ten times that of pleasure! His mind whirled and his dick began spurting for the fourth time, this time with his prostate being blasted and beaten by an intruding dick. He was _cumming from a pre-teen boy’s assrape_. His asshole would forever after be torn into the shape of a bratty, hung boy’s penis. 

“Nnngh! Take my cum, fag!” Asher moaned, not able to take any more of Doc’s submissive, cock-cleaning suckjob, and drawing his cock back to jerk it. He used one hand to masturbate and the other to peel Doc’s eye open before holding his spurting, filthy dick right up against it and drowning the moaning submissive’s eyeball in a huge wad of chunky, smelly nut sludge. He then repeated the same process with the other eye, alternating between them, trying to give Doc the most degrading facial possible and turning his chocolate-pudding colored features into a mask of vanilla.

Michael lasted longer, ripping into Doc’s ass for nearly fifteen minutes before finally hilting himself, thrusting his little hips into Doc’s pillowy butt, and pumping what seemed like a gallon of hot, nasty nut cream into his bowels. Doc’s already swollen stomach continued to grow until it became impossible to lay on his front and he had to flop over on his side with Michael still attached, spurting and thrusting as Doc lay on one hip.

Gabriel looked at his cum-splattered face cooly and let his long dick hang down into it. “Don’t ever think about spying on us again you fucking _pedo nigger faggot_ !” he hissed, then began to piss powerfully directly into Doc’s face, the ultimate finale and humiliation to the afternoon’s assault. Gabriel’s stream was powerful, blasting out of his big dick like a large animal voiding itself at the zoo, and with the same lack of modesty. Soon, Asher joined him in pissing on Doc’s face, and they ordered him to open his _faggot mouth_ and drink all he could, an order with which he gleefully complied.  
  
Michael finished up with Doc’s asshole and slid out. It did not close all the way up, and a huge reservoir of chunky white semen was visible inside. Doc had arrived to do a little spying and masturbating but he’d become the personal sex toilet for a bunch of hung kids. His asshole was a semen tank and his mouth and throat were basically garbage dumps for cum, piss, and smegma.

“I have to take a piss, too,” Michael said, and then directed his softening cock at Doc’s cum-leaking rump and did just that, hosing down his round booty with a powerful, virile hoseblast of yellow waste. 

Doc’s final thought before he orgasmed again was that he might not obey the boys. He intended to spy on them again… and get caught again… as many times as he could.


	2. Dog Days For Doc

The three boys - Gabriel, Michael, and Asher - were smartly dressed for their trip to the dog park. Gabriel, the blonde, featured skinny jeans and a short-sleeved tee with runners, Michael, the redhead, wore a white undershirt, athletic shorts and flip-flops, and Asher, with his hair of chestnut brown and darker skin, was shirtless and dressed in his beach board-shorts, as he planned to go swimming after they walked the dogs. A simple rope loop with a shark tooth dangled from his neck.

All three were bringing their dogs. Michael’s dog, “Rusher”, was a powerful Neopolitan mastiff standing 30 inches high and weighing 170 pounds; larger, indeed, than the slender and high-cheekboned boy himself. It was black with a white diamond pattern on the chest, sporting large muscles and bones. And though young 12-year-old Michael was small and Rusher was big, the dog had one characteristic in common with its owner; a surpassingly large penis that would emerge from its sheath and bounce around along with a pair of big, close-furred bollocks at the slightest provocation.

Asher’s dog, “King”, was almost as large; taller but more slender. A Great Dane, known by breed to be a gentle giant, King was mostly docile but also endlessly horny, producing a red rocket of absurd size and thickness on a regular basis at the sight of any female dog, or, in fact, any female in general… including Asher’s mom and her friends. Thanks to the length of his legs, King stood even taller than Rusher, at nearly three feet, though he weighed slightly less, owing to his more slender trunk. 

Then there was Gabriel’s dog.

Doc.

Gabriel hadn’t been a dog owner until just weeks prior, when a submissive dark-skinned peeper saw fit to spy on him and his friends jerking their long, virile cocks in the locker room showers. This turned out to be Doc, a young adult who not only loved hung young boys but loved being treated as abusively as possible by them - which was a happy coincidence since the boys immediately started treating him like garbage.

Even since that first fateful encounter, Doc had been in boy heaven. The abuse from the trio of sadistic, hung, bratty lighter-skinned boys was constant, and the more he responded with horny wimpers to their indignities, pulling his skirt down demurely over the hard, modest length of his brown cock and blushing on cheeks obscured by his trademark cat-eared facemask, the worse they treated him.

The boys had the bratty lack of morality common to children their age. They slapped Doc’s bottom and pinched his puffy nipples constantly, calling him a “nigger”, “pedo”, and “faggot” in infinite interchangable variations. They had an immature interest in the scatalogical and the profane and used him as their guinea pig, daring each other to order Doc to do more and more humiliating acts, which, they reasoned, didn’t count as “gay” because Doc, with his fair, caramel-skinned good looks, honey-colored, long-lashed eyes and squeaking, moaning sissy demeanor, was basically a girl anyway.   
  
To this end, they passed him around amongst each other, then bragged in their bull sessions about what they made him do. Michael was the first to use Doc as a toilet for an entire week - he simply ceased using the basin of his toilet and relieved himself down Doc’s throat every time he needed to piss, feeding inch after half-hard inch of smooth, glistening boymeat down Doc’s gullet and impregnating his gurgling stomach with foamy, stinking piss several times each day. Each time he would withdraw and bang his cock dry on Doc’s face, telling him what a disgusting faggot he was, saying that his breath would probably smell like piss for the rest of his life, and speculating on how young a boy Doc would drink the piss of since he was such a vomit-inducing nigger pedo. His cute bare feet would nudge Doc’s dick and balls with the loathing of someone kicking aside roadkill, accusing Doc of being rock hard after his degradation and abuse (which he always was!)

Asher took Doc for a different week and then simply didn’t take a bath the whole time. Each day he would go out and run and play, until his bronzed boy body was absolutely soaked in sweat, he would come home, strip naked, and use Doc as his personal shower attachment, beating him and calling him a stupid nigger until he’d used his tongue to clean every speck of sweat from Asher’s cute 12-year-old frame. He especially enjoyed squatting lewdly over Doc’s face and forcing his big balls against the sissy’s mouth - balls that were absolutely soaked and covered in stinky, oily drops of sweat the size of marbles. Doc would lay on his back, knees spread wide and sissy-striped thigh-highs pulled from his wriggling toes to his thick hips, jerking his cock, sucking the big, sweaty nutsack of a pre-teen kid! He couldn’t get enough of blowing those cum-tanks, sucking each one of Asher’s nuts like it was a cock itself, rolling his eyes back and making mewling ahegao noises while he extended his lips into a suction tube and drank every bit of the salty sweat he could vacuum up.

“Fuck you’re a worthless faggot!” Asher once exclaimed in utter astonishment at what kiddie cock-pig Doc was. “Even my mom doesn’t do this good a job!” Eventually it was Asher’s mom who ended Doc’s stay in Asher’s bedroom, chasing him out of the house with a broom, not for reasons of morality but rather because the bubble-butt cat-eared sissy was monopolizing too much of her hung son’s attention!

But it was his week with Gabriel where the heat was really turned up. Gabriel was even meaner than Michael and Asher, and spanked and cockslapped Doc to a fare-thee-well constantly, while piling on plenty of verbal abuse and subjecting Doc to all manner of perverse and humiliating children’s games. There was something about having a lithe, scrappy _blonde_ Caucasian boy treat him like trash that fanned the flames of Doc’s libido extra hard! He gave young Gabe as many blowjobs and butt-jobs as the boy wanted, sucked his balls, licked his cute pink nipples, cleaned his body via tongue (by then, he was well-practiced at this) and, regularly, engaged in his favorite activity, in which the boy would sit on his face and let him shove his tongue deep in some pre-teen ass!

Sometimes he would lay on his back, cumming and dripping semen constantly from his cock while he felched and slurped and sucked Gabriel’s perfect pink butthole and groped his cute boy-cheeks, all while getting called a faggot and a nigger with seemingly every sentence. Then once Gabriel was tired of this, he would get behind Doc and absolutely wreck his asshole with that big Aryan kiddie meat, splitting his shapely chocolate cheeks with fourteen inches of throbbing white cock! In the aftermath he would sometimes give Doc one more hands-free orgasm by taking a disdainful, foaming, hard-blasting piss all over his much-smaller cock. Gabriel would always piss unbelievably copiously at such times, and the vibrating strength of his stream was enough to bring Doc to climax.

One night, Gabriel decided that Doc would sleep in his bed, and used old underwear waistband elastics to rig up a harness that would keep the older male’s face wedged between the round, smooth cheeks of his young ass. He handcuffed Doc first, made a show of eating a second helping of baked beans and then some carbonated soda, and then snuggled into place with his asshole pressed right up against his counterpart’s nose, sleeping on one hip with his head tucked against a pillow below his gorgeous blonde messy-style side-shave. It did not take long for the symphony to begin.

 _Pbthththhtt!_ “Nnngh! Fuck, you love sucking the farts out of my ass don’t you, you nigger faggot?” This, predictably, drew a moan of absolute pleasure out of Doc, who probably couldn’t have imagined himself being in a better situation if he had tried. His nose and upper lip was nestled right up against that perfect, pink boy asshole and those downy, smooth, round kid-cheeks were pressed together around his cheeks. He groaned as Gabriel cut fart after degrading fart into his mouth and nose, making his eyes roll back with the degrading, mind-melting scent. He was ostensibly the adult but being utterly dominated by a younger male in the most complete way… his body being totally marked by his powerful ass-musk! He extended his agile pink tongue and burrowed it into Gabriel’s asshole, licking adoringly.   
  
“Nnngh! You really love eating my shit too, don’t you?” Gabe hissed, and then blew another long, crackling fart all over Doc’s face. “Ugh! Fucking nigger! Fucking pedo! You should be in… fucking... prison!” _Pbthththhthththt!_ He grunted out more moist, sputtering farts into Doc’s face, and the pattern continued over the next hours in the darkness of the bedroom with the sports posters on the way and the sheets with racing stripes, legos on the ground amidst the brick-a-brack of skateboards and board games and other amusements. 

Doc continued to lap pathetically at Gabriel’s asshole all the while, even as he slept, until the boy woke sometime in the stillness of the night, perhaps 2 or 3 AM, and his stomach gurgled. “Shit, I have to go! Looks like I’ve got a special treat for you, nigger!” He gritted his teeth in the exaggerated fashion of a boy making his best effort, and Doc enthusiastically sealed his lips around the boy’s quivering, dilating asshole. To prove what a subby sissy masochist whore he was, only this ultimate act would do! He wanted to be a _pedo-toilet_ ! He wanted to eat a racist, abusive underage kid’s shit!   
  
“Uhhh-ahhhhhhhh!” Gabriel sighed, and a fat log of turd poured out of his flawless asshole with the smoothness of soft-serve ice-cream, filling Doc’s mouth. “Yeah, eat it! It’s the same color as your skin anyway you fucking stupid nigger!” the boy gasped, and then clenched his muscles and forced several more inches of log out of his ass and info Doc’s mouth, forcing the utterly-degraded submissive to swallow. Doc, despite being handcuffed, was leaking cum all over the place and his cock was poking up over the bow-decorated waistband of his striped panties. He was a _toilet_ for a hung, racist 12-year-old white kid and he was loving every second of it! The boy was proving to him that he was the lowest most worthless garbage can in the world - even lower than the shit that came out of his asshole! All told, Doc was forced to fellate, suck, chew, and swallow over a foot-and-a-half of unbroken waste tha coiled up in his stomach to mark him with dominant kid-spoor for all time. 

“You better make sure I’m clean,” Gabriel threatened, once the deep was done and Doc had managed to avoid asphyxia by consuming every bit of his waste. He needn’t have worried - the cat-ear-wearing submissive was so utterly in love with every aspect of his boy-abuser that the younger male’s orders were like the word of God. Doc was in love with the excess of his new ‘master’ - he loved Gabriel’s massive cock, his musky cock-scent, his huge, cum-producing balls… even the copious log of shit he’d produced seemed in line with Doc’s impression of him as _better_ and _bigger_ and _nastier_ and _more_. Gabriel dropped off to sleep and left Doc to huff any remaining farts and lick ass to his heart’s content, having made his point about the power dynamic between them. 

The dog idea happened the next morning, when Michael and Asher came by Gabriel’s house and asked if Gabe wanted to help them exercise Rusher and King at the dog park in southern Pleasant Hill. Gabriel had a sour look on his face, and was about to reply that it was boring because his stupid mom didn’t let him have a dog, until his boyish featured lit up with an epiphany that fairly made his freckles shine. 

“You’re my dog now,” he said to Doc. Of course, Doc already had a large selection of butt plugs stashed away with which he could engage in his preferred activities, and often wore them while performing his duties as mascot for Pleasant Hill’s little league team. It was this inciting incident that resulted in Doc being led out the front door of Gabriel’s house, accompanied by two ‘other’ dogs and three smartly-dressed boys, his neck sporting a leather choker with an attached leash. He had paw-gloves and knee pads to spare his skin the scraping of all-fours walking, and his erect masochist dick was throbbing and leaking while his brown cheeks bounced with the new doggy walking gait.

“Hurry up!” Gabriel barked when Doc didn’t crest the curb quickly enough for his tastes, and kicked the dog/human right in the ribs with his runner-clad foot. Doc whimpered and picked up the pace. Cruelty to animals seemed to come as naturally to Gabe as any other form of cruelty, and he quickly fell into the routine of treating Doc as a disobedient pet that needed to be punished. Even if Doc didn’t trespass any particular rule, Gabe would make one up just as an excuse to kick him in the ribs or slap his doggy bottom and make those sissy cheeks wobble. As the pair made the trip of six idyllic city blocks to the dog park, several mothers saw Doc trailing along and shook their heads with utter disgust at what a submissive queer he was. The looks on their faces told the tale - they would never want their own sons to be such small-cocked little bitches!

Three blocks along, Rusher became excited when they passed another crowd of young boys and approached them, poking his snout into hands and rear-ends in the dog-like way of investigating new people, and Gabriel kicked Doc in the ass and told him to act like a dog and get in there. “This is my dog, Niggerfag,” Gabriel explained to the boys, who appeared to be several grades behind him in Pleasant Hill’s consolidated elementary school. “He’s real friendly! In fact, his favorite thing to do is sniff boys butts and dicks!” The fresh-faced lads, all wide-eyes and bushy haircuts, looked down with something like disgust and amusement while Doc walked up on all fours and poked his nose into one of the boy’s crotches.

“Wag your tail, Niggerfag!” Gabriel ordered, and Doc wiggled his hips to cause the tail plug’s fury plume to go from side to side. “See? He’s friendly. You can even pull down his mark and put your penis right in his mouth!”

The boys seemed astounded by this revelation, and the middle of the three, a gentle-looking green-eyed blonde, unbuttoned his jeans and produced his hairless 8-year-old penis for Doc while the others walked around to the sides and behind to poke and prod at Doc’s thighs and butt. The boy was rather hung for his age - seven inches at least - but Doc was such a cock-pig he immediately moaned and started snorkeling that cute blonde boy’s flaccid, smooth cock all the way down to the balls, even taking both nuts in his mouth and pressing his nose up against the kid’s hairless, chubby pubic area.   
  
“Gluarrrk!” Doc gurgled, his eyes basically turning into heart shapes as he started to suck and massage the hardening member with his mouth and throat. 

“Gross!” the other young kids cried. “He really did it!” He actually seemed impressed with Gabriel for having such a cool cock-holster at his disposal. Much was being made in Pleasant Hill about harems and bossing others around, after all; all the mothers seemed to be encouraging their sons to take charge. Thus, the utter subjugation of another human being was an achievement to be admired.

“Told you,” Gabriel said, confidently. “Niggerfag loves to suck off little kids! He’s a total pedo who should be castrated and raped in fucking jail! Isn’t that right, Niggerfag?” He booted Doc in the ribs again and the brown-skinned pseudo-canine uttered another moan as his round ass-cheeks jiggled with sissified girlishness. 

“Hey!” said the blonde eight-year-old, wincing. “Don’t kick him when my dick is in his mouth! He might bite!” He nibbled his lower lip. “But it feels… good! 

“I want to put mine in his butt! It’s almost as big and round as my mom’s!” exclaimed another of the 3rd-graders, a brown-haired boy who looked enthusiastic as he slid his denim overalls off his shoulders. “Plus, mom says I have lots of white pee to shoot and it’s bad to hold it in!”

“You dummy!” exclaimed the third boy, furrowing his brow with studious disapproval behind cute, thick-rimmed spectacles. “You’re supposed to do that in his vagina!”

“Boys don’t have vaginas so I have to use his butt!” came the response, and it seemed the debate would get spirited between the young males about who had what body parts Doc had or didn’t might proceed, until Gabriel stepped up to Doc’s side and grabbed a hold of his tail plug, pulling it from his spasming rear with wet sound and coaxing another moan from his ‘dog’. 

“Niggerfag is such a homo that his asshole basically _is_ a pussy!” Gabriel exclaimed, smiling cruelly and speaking with a majordomo-like flair that would have been home at the nation’s seedier carnivals among the games of chance. “It doesn’t matter if you’re twelve years old or eight or even five! You can step right up and shove your cock right in his butt!” 

The nearest eight-year-old dropped his pants with an expression of adventuresome bravery on his wide-eyed face. “I’m gonna do it!” he exclaimed. His cute young body was so small compared to Doc’s that he couldn’t penetrate him even while standing… he had to actually climb on his ass and cling to those round, sissy butt-cheeks to shove his kiddie cock inside! This, the young boy mounted his target and Doc gurgled in pleasure around the dick and balls of the blonde-haired, green-eyed third-grader on whose fat cock he was already choking.

“It feels… real good!” moaned the blonde-haired boy as he humped his little hips against Doc’s face. As his cock hardened to full size, he started thrusting more aggressively, grabbing the ears of Doc’s mask and using them as handholds.

“His butt is real warm and tight!” said the other boy, squinting as his small body surfed atop the cresting wave of Doc’s hips, clinging for dear life and thrusting his hips as best he could. “I’m gonna… shoot a lot of white pee!”

The third of the young grade-school boys approached Doc’s face with his hardening cock in his hand. This was the glasses-wearing one, and he approached the spectacle as if he were observing a science experiment. “I want to put it in his mouth too!” the boy insisted, brown-haired and thick-eyebrowed and with his specs balanced an a cute pug nose. He dropped his jeans around his ankles and produced a member that was just as large as the other, ramming his length into Doc’s mouth beside the cock that was already there.

Gabriel looked at Doc’s penis, which was drippling pre-cum constantly and absolutely rock-hard from the degrading treatment, and spat on the ground in disgust. “Bad, dog, Niggerfag! You’re dick is super-hard from being fucked by a bunch of primary school kids! You’re supposed to be an adult but you let kids use you as a toilet and you don’t even care how young they are!”

Doc moaned and whimpered like the puppy he was. He was in _heaven_ . Forced to walk on all fours like a dog, paraded around in public with his modest cock (much smaller than any of the boys!) totally bare and hanging down, spanked and teased and kicked and abused by kids as if he were an animal, his mouth and asshole in use by unbelievably cute little boys that were climbing all over him! He could feel the soft skin of the one penetrating his ass and in the course of giving a blowjob to the two in front, his lips constantly brushed their completely hairless pubic areas and their smooth, startlingly-large balls! His nostrils were filled with the scent of kid sweat and cum, his body was stinging from the bruises of blows from kid fists and feet, and he had a belly-full of Gabriel’s territory marking, copious _boyshit_ ! He was nothing but a worthless toilet for hung, cruel underage boys and he never wanted it to stop!   
  
“Your is rubbin’ against mine and it feels real good!” the blonde boy moaned, as Doc hungrily slurped at the double-helping of their cocks. He was so into the degrading act of service that he was reaching around behind them with one arm to hug their cute, round boy-butts and pull them toward him like an Aunt bringing the grandkids in for an embrace, loving the feeling of that silky skin against his forearm! “I’m gonna shoot it all out!” the blonde gasped, and the spectacle-wearing brown-haired boy bit his lip and joined him in stammering out his impending orgasm.

“Get pregnant and have a baby!” the boy climbing on his ass moaned, clutching desperately at his waist and hips. He threw back his head in ecstasy and Doc could feel the hot, steamy spurts of kid cum pumping into his ass, hot as lava! At the same, the boys in his mouth reached their climaxes. While the gorgeous blonde boy started spurting ropes of semen all over his tongue and the back of his throat - an unbelievably thick emission for an eight-year-old - the other boy had misjudged the burgeoning feeling in his cock, and started pissing in Doc’s mouth instead, thus serving up a piss-and-cum cocktail that overfilled his mouth and dribbled out of his lips.

“Ah!” the brown-haired boy lamented. “I peed instead!” He looked utterly embarrassed, but that didn’t stop him from hosing down Doc’s double-cocksucking sissy mouth with a frothy load of his kid piss. While the boy in his ass flailed from his butt-balanced position, his orgasm finishing, Doc swallowed three, four, five, six times! He could feel and taste the chunky, jelly-like cum wads from the blonde boy mixing in the acrid, nasty piss of the boy with glasses. A true kid-cum-cocktail and every bit of it was going down into his taut, sissy belly! He truly was a toilet!

“Gargle it and show everyone, Niggerfag!” Gabriel ordered, and Doc did so, withdrawing his mouth from the spurting cocks and, mask tugged down around his neck like a cute kerchief, displayed his cum and piss-loaded mouth to all the boys present.

“Jeez!” Asher said, with the disgust of someone seeing a new and grotesque species of bug for the first time. “Even my mom wouldn’t do that! He isn’t even a dog, he’s worse than a dog!”

“Good doggie,” Gabriel said, approvingly, reaching out with his shoe-clad foot to nudge Doc’s leaking cock and balls. “You got real hard from drinking a lot of kid piss and cum and getting your butt fucked, huh? You really are like Asher’s mom!”

“Yeah!” Asher said, grinning, before blinking and then turning to Gabriel with an upset expression. “Hey!”

“Swallow, Niggerfag!” Gabriel ordered. “Swallow like a good dog!”

Doc did, gulping down that steamy piss and tangled load of chunky cum-strands. The act was so satisfying for him that he actually looked like an eager puppy once it was done, glancing back and forth from his master to the other boys, in anticipation of the next indignity to come. He walked forward on his paw-gloves and kneepads and nuzzled his face against the big, coiled dick-bulge in Gabriel’s skinny jeans. Doc knew what the center of the universe was; it was contained within the pants of a cruel, abusive pre-teen kid. God, he loved that meat! That meat and those fat balls and that associated sex drive and lack of scruples or morals that made Gabriel his chosen Underage Abuse God!

“Bark, nigger!” Gabriel ordered, and Doc did. He barked and woofed and did every dehumanizing, degrading thing the boy asked. Gabriel slid the butt-plug back into his asshole, sealing in a nice load of kid cum, and Doc wagged his tail eagerly. He pranced around on all fours like a beast. “Bark if you want to suck my fat smelly cock!” Gabriel added, and Doc barked with utterly inhuman brainlessness and nuzzled his cute mask-covered nose against the curve of Gabriel’s dick, feeling the weight of that massive boydick filling the boy’s jeans and boxers, waiting to burst out all over his brainless animal face!

Gabriel looked to the side - the three third-graders were pulling a wagon with some plywood slats and cardboard squares in it, as well as art supplies. “What’s that for?” he asked, and the blonde haired boy, who had pulled his pants back up, told him it was for signs for a treehouse they were going to build. They had Sharpie markers, they said, in order to make a big sign reading “NO MOMS ALLOWED”.

Gabe looked from the wagon to Doc. “Let me borrow those markers,” he asked the boys. “Since you fucked my dog you got to say ‘yes’, it’s only fair.” Thus, the trade was made. Doc’s throat and asspussy for the use of several permanent markers… and Gabriel, Michael and Asher knew just what to do with them.

“You’re going to be the best dog at the park, Niggerfag,” Gabriel hissed to Doc, as he and his friends knelt around the kneebound older male and got to work. “You’re going to make a real impression!” The marker tips, fragrant with the caustic scent of chemicals, pressed divots into Doc’s shining caramel skin as they did their work - especially the flesh of his round femmeboi ass! In fact, his butt was so jiggly it was difficult to write on with any sort of reasonable penmanship, since the markers would sink so far into his brown assmeat! However, the boys managed, with difficulty, and soon Doc was sporting new body-writing on both of his asscheeks, on his sides, on his thighs, on his back and shoulders.   
  
FAGGOT NIGGER, read one screed.   
PEDO, 8 Y.O OK! read another, with an arrow leading in the direction of his asshole.   
I SUCK BOY COCK.   
KIDDIE FUCKER   
TOILET, FREE TO USE with an arrow pointing in the direction of his mouth.

The litany of humiliating labels and phrases continued, covering Doc’s body at intervals of perhaps six inches. Gabriel did the final honors, ordering Doc to get up on his ‘hind legs’ in a squatting position, with his ‘paws’ out front like a good doggy, before writing “NIGGERFAG” on his forehead in bold, authoritative capitals. Even the eight-year-olds got into the act at Gabriel’s insistance, though their writings were less vicious than those of Asher, Michael, and Gabriel, and included such gems as “I LIKE PENIS” and “BUTTHOLE LICKER!”

Once it was done, Gabriel used one foot to push Doc over onto his back on the grass by the sidewalk, where he stayed in eye-rolling, abused ecstasy, with his legs and arms pulled up like a playful canine. Gabriel disdainfully placed his foot on Doc’s cock and balls, pressing down lightly and drawing a squirt of watery femme-semen from his sissydick. “You’re such a fag that your cock is smaller than all three of these kids who are only in eighth grade,” he accused. “I should just step on your tiny worm doggy dick right now you fucking queer.”

“Bark if your cock is smaller than an eight-year-old!” Gabriel taunted. “Bark, doggie! Bark for your worthless nigger doggy dick!”

Doc did, squirming his toesies in his cute socks, admitting to all the boys what a pathetically-hung, kid dominated faggot he was. By normal standards Doc’s endowment wasn’t anything embarrassing, but compared to the kids in Pleasant Hill he was a total microdick bitch… and he loved it! Gabriel’s foot pressed down on his shaft and he half-bark, half-groaned and spurted a lance of hot, watery semen all over his own glistening, graffiti-covered chest, splattering his own puffy, girlish nips in femme-cream!

Gabriel stared down at him disdainfully. He paused a moment, and it seemed more abuse would come… but his steely, light blue eyes relented, and he tugged at Doc’s leash with one hand. “Come on,” he said. “Let’s get to the dog park before noon.” He began to walk, and the two groups of boys went their separate ways - the younger group to build their treehouse, and the older to the dog park, with Doc in tow and accompanied by the ‘other’ dogs, King and Rusher.

* * *

The park was a sprawling, wide-open area on the south side, cordoned off from the street by a six-foot wire fence in the front and back. Around the outskirts of the square were benches and picnic tables where dog owners would gather with their pups to enjoy the breezes and sunshine (or take shelter under canopies on hot, sunny days) and pooper-scoopers, with associated disposal equipment, were present at eight different locations around the perimeter. 

On this sunny day the park was filled with gossiping mothers, their boys, and the boys’ dogs. The women, dressed in sun-hats and blouses tied to reveal their matronly midriffs and accentuate their huge breasts, took their ease as they watched their sons run and play with the pets and each other, always keeping a keen eye on the way their shorts hugged their young frames and accentuated what each Pleasant Hill lad might be packing!

As he, Asher and Michael first opened the wire gate and stepped inside, Gabriel at first treated Doc much the same way as other dogs. “Come on, Niggerfag,” he urged. “Show everyone what a stupid animal you are and play fetch!” He grabbed a frisbee from a nearby wooden bench and threw it for Doc to fetch. All eyes on the park followed the command and the easy, athletic way he tossed the disc, before letting go of Doc’s leash and letting the humiliated femmeboi chase it down! Doc was forced to run around on all fours, his bare dick bouncing and ass jiggling, the sun beating down on his caramel skin, barking like a good boy, in front of every mother and boy in the south side of town! What made it even more humiliating was that his cock was rock hard and leaking plenty of pre-cum as he struggled to his target!

He overheard every whisper from the boys as he chased down the plastic disc.   
  
“Is that a boy? He looks like a girl!”   
“His cock sure is small!”  
“My brother’s dick is twice as big and he’s younger than me!”  
“His mom must be really ashamed. I bet she kicked him out and another kid!”

Adding to the indignity was that King and Rusher, two experienced frisbee fetchers, easily beat him to his prey, resulting in Doc returning to Gabriel’s feet, panting and out-dogged by his fellow pets, while Rusher sat on his haunches with the frisbee in his teeth, almost seeming to smile haughtily at his victory!   
  
“Looks like Rusher beat you to it!” crowed the red-haired Michael. “Better congratulate him for being the better dog!” He moved to pick up Doc’s leash, which Gabriel permitted. “Dogs like sniffing other dogs, right? Come on, show him how friendly you are!” Michael yanked the leash with a cruel look of expectation on his face that made Doc’s knees weak. The trembling femmeboi thus found himself yanked and kicked in his round, bubbly rump until he moved to Rusher’s side and pressed his face against the side of the beast’s rump, inhaling the pure, animalistic stink of unwashed dog! “C’mon, Rusher!” Michael prompted. “Lift up your butt, boy! You have a new friend!”   
  
Rusher rose to all fours and Michael led Doc around behind, tugging his collar harshly with the taut leash until Doc was facing down a big, puckered, sweat-soaked mastiff asshole that was leathery black! And below that, a hanging sheath and a huge pair of brown-furred bollocks that seemed as large and cum-loaded as Michael’s own! Doc’s face was immediately blasted by a mind-numbing waft of dog _dick stick_. A fly buzzed around Rusher’s asshole, lit on the leathery rim of the beast’s shitter, and then took off again. Michael braced his hand against Doc’s head and pushed him in.

Doc did the only thing he could do - he extended his tongue, and with dozens of boys and their mothers watching (not to mention many curious dogs of all sizes), he slid started felching and sucking that smelly dog-shitter! Rusher snorted and snuffled as Doc lewdly rimmed his ass, driving his tongue inches deep and swabbing those swampy, oily inside walls, withdrawing and lickking down to that pair of hanging, swollen doggie nuts before pursing his lips around them and sucking worshipfully. Doc’s penis, already overwhelmed after more than an hour of nonstop abuse and orgasms, was rock hard again and dripping everywhere with pathetic eagerness! He was sucking dog balls and licking an animal’s asshole in front of everyone in town… and the way Rusher’s big, throbbing rocket was emerging from his sheath, it seemed that even more indignity would be on the menu.

“Oh my god, what a disgusting nigger faggot!” came a female voice, and there was a murmur of agreement among the boys and their stacked and smokin’ hot moms. “I’m going to be sick! He’s rimming that nasty dog asshole like he’s in love with it!” It was true. Doc was in the throes of masochistic delight.

“It’s because he’s a good dog,” Gabriel explained. “You can whip him if you want. Just grab a leash and swing it! Leather leashes are best.”

The assembled crowd didn’t need to be told twice. Boys lined up with whatever they could grab - leashes, purse-straps, tree branches stripped of foliage - and started began to take their turns on Doc’s round bubble butt!

WHAP! “Suck that doggie dick, fag!” Gabriel ordered, using the other end of Doc’s own leash to whack his bottom and make the flesh jiggle with sharp heat. “Get that stinky cock in your mouth! Michael is too lazy to wash him so I bet it smells like shit!”

“Ha! You got that right!” Michael said. “After he gets in from running and playing he always stinks something awful! But I let him stay that way to annoy my mom so she’ll pay me extra allowance to wash him!”

Doc was in doggie dick heaven. Rusher’s big fat doggie cock was beet red, oily with sweat and grime, over _ten inches long_ , and it fucking stank like shit! Using one paw-gloved hand he maneuvered it into a straight down position and started sucking on the bulbous, wicked-looking tip, feeling the grime-slathered veins scraping against his lips while he utterly disgraced himself! Dick-stench filled up his brains as he slurped and sucked like a pig, making lewd noises and moaning, feeling the constant syrupy heat of dogsperm leaking into his mouth and filling it up, forcing him to swallow every fifteen seconds or so. Rusher was just as virile as the boy who owned him. The verbal abuse was music to his mask-covered ears, coming from boys and women alike.

“Suck that dog cock you fucking _nigger_!”

“Look! His faggy dick is hard from rimming an _animal_. What a piece of nigger shit he is!” 

“I’m not letting that disgusting niggerfaggot anywhere near my beautiful, hung son! But he can suck dog cock for all I care!”

“Look at the watery cum leaking out of his sissy worm dick! I just turned nine and my cock is like twice as big and my cum’s real thick too!”

_WHAP! WHAP! WHAP!_

Doc was beaten with sticks, straps, leashes, feet and fists. Mothers pelted him with shoes and boys slapped his jiggling bottom and called him a faggot, nigger and pedophile. All while he was giving a pull-down blowjob to an enormous, leaking dog dick! His body shuddered to orgasm from the utter public humiliation and abuse.

Then, just when things couldn’t get any worse for Doc (or better, by his masochist point of view), he sensed a large dog skulking around behind him and then felt paws scrabbling on his back and a great weight against his round bottom. A dog was mounting him… and it was a huge one! King, Asher’s dog, was getting in on the action.

“Ha! Looks like King sees a new dog girlfriend!” Asher said. “He thinks he’s gonna get some nice dogpussy! Come on, boy!” he crowed, his face alight with sadistic mischief. “Do it! Make that dog your bitch!”

“Ha!” Gabriel laughed. “That means your dog is gay!”

“Shut up!” Asher replied. “You said he counted as a girl! If he doesn’t, that means _you’re_ gay too, because you put your dick in his ass as well!” 

“You did too!” Gabriel shot back.

“So we’re either both gay, or neither one of us is!” Asher reasoned, getting heated. 

“I’m not gay because I totally imagined he was your mom!” Gabriel replied. “But you imagined he was a dude for sure since you’re a big fat homo!”

They continued arguing, but their conversation faded into the background of Doc’s consciousness. An absolutely enormous, cum-slick dog dick was poking and slipping and prodding around his toy-loosened asshole! It felt nearly as large as Gabriel’s huge cock, and maybe even thicker, leaking searing hot, watery dogspew all over his back! The girth nestled between his girlish buttcheeks as King’s gangly form unfolded above him, paws scrabbling and leaving red marks on his caramel skin near the shoulders as the beast tried to find a good angle to mate with his winking, moist, dick-hungry boi-shitter! And by the size that Doc was sensing from the feeling of it sliding around in his nethers… it was thick enough and long enough to absolutely wreck his ass! The nearly 180-pound, 36-inch tall dog was sporting a mammoth, throbbing log of fuckmeat!

He wasn’t able to consider the possible consequences much more before King’s huge penis finally found the right angle and carved into his moist, vulnerable asshole with a meaty noise of interior walls being stretched and spread. Doc was forced to let Rusher’s cock fall from his mouth and collapsed forward onto the ground, back arched, face down, ass up, presenting his brown-skinned sissy bubble butt for stroke after stroke of degrading _dog rape_ . His penis bounced and leaked droplets of cum as his canine partner split his cheeks and pounded more than a foot of arm-thick dog cock into his guts with precarious, barely balanced stroked that made lewd, slithery noises as they obliterated his intestines. Doc, cheek in the dirt and grass, was drooling. His eyes were rolled back in a humiliating orgasm face as he was made the butt bitch of a massive canine. The sounds of the dog’s fat, cum-swollen bollocks banging against against Doc’s smaller nutsack echoed throughout the park in time with each degrading thrust of searing, ass-destroying dog dick: Slap slap slap slap slap! He was a dog’s _toilet_ ! A dog’s _bitch_! His asshole was basically a female dog’s pussy, taking every inch of canine cock that was more than twice the size of his tiny little boi-dick.

It was impossible to tell how long it went on for - time seemed to slow down as King’s cock stirred up Doc’s ass-pipe like washing machine. Foamy ass-juices and cum sprayed out with each thrust and painted the insides of his smooth and hairless thighs. His masked face looked more and more brainless as his body was pounded numb, and eventually, Michael yanked him up by the leash back to an all-fours position so Rusher, the dog he’d been orally servicing, could mount him from the other end. As the heavy beast threw paws up on his shoulders, standing awkwardl on hind legs, Doc found himself staring down the barrel of a red-flushed, veiny, jaw-loosening oral rape rocket that was leaking a constant streak of nasty dog semen! It seemed impossible to swallow the whole thing - especially with the strange tapering of the canine device, which was thickest two-thirds of the way up and looked like it would completely wreck Doc’s sissy throat! Nonetheless, the boys, as ever, didn’t care about his physical well-being and only wanted to see him suffer more degradation and abuse.

“That’s it, Rusher!” Michael commented. “Get in on the action! You can’t let King have all the fun, can you boy?”

Rusher barked, an echoing, powerful sound, reminding Doc that this was a big, powerful dog! A thrust of the canine’s big-boned hips plowed inch after inch of hot dogmeat into Doc’s mouth, gagging him and making him drool and his eyes cross. His jaw creaked and his pouty sissy lips stretched around the smelly, sweaty, unwashed organ that was not plastering his tonsils with leaky dogsperm. It tasted like shit and stank even worse… which was to say that Doc was in cock-pig heaven! He was getting throat raped by a hung beast that hadn’t been washed in weeks! His mouth and throat were nothing more than a cock-cleaning station for a dumb animal… and at the same time, another huge dog was totally ripping apart his ass!

The crowd to watch the sexual spectacle of Doc being spit-roasted by two huge canines had grown from a half-dozen to two dozen. Everyone was astounded by what a disgusting dog toilet he was; a sentiment they verbalized constantly. Even in Pleasant Hill, where women engaged in all manner of grotesquely inappropriate sexual activity on the regular, few of them had ever seen such a nasty, ball-sucking, shit-eating, cock-addicted fuckboi! 

Doc was raped from both ends for nearly fifteen minutes. His dick bounced and jiggled along with his round butt cheeks as he was penetrated, spewing out orgasms from his dog-battered prostate. The permutations of Gabriel and the others calling him a nigger, faggot, pedo, and dog-raped piece of shit were so countless they bled together in his dogmusk-atrophied brain. His stomach was nothing more than a reservoir full of dog sweat, piss, kiddie sperm, and Gabriel’s shit… and the idea of being nothing more than a garbage can for the rape and abuse of twelve-year-old boys and their dogs drove him to orgasm after orgasm in tandem with the battering and brutalizing of his erogenous zones.

When the dogs began to grow erratic with their strokes, their tongues hanging out of their mouths and dripping foam from the exertion, it was clear they were approaching climax. Doc was too far gone to do anything but take whatever they had to give, moaning out orgasmically like a pig as huge loads of watery, spewing dog semen - blasting from their massive dicks with the pressure of a faucet - filled up his bowels and stomach. At the same time, the enormous knots at the base of their cocks puffed up to absurd size, thicker by far than their already-prodigious penile girths, forming a seal that locked all that impregnating semen inside. Doc had his biggest and most brutal orgasm as his asshole was literally reshaped and destroyed by a huge canine knot… and there was a click as his jaw ratcheted open and he was orally knotted as well.

He was stuck, gurgling, between the two beasts, pulled in two directions like a Chinese finger trap. It was probably his asshole would never be the same, and his jaw and mouth might be damaged from having such a thick, brutal knot stretching him open. The feeling of being utterly ruined - both physically and in terms of reputation - filled Doc with such ecstasy that he could scarcely think straight!

“Gllluuuuuuuurgh…” he moaned, drooling dog cum out of the tight seals formed by his mouth and his ass around the swollen, body-reshaping knots. Each powerful, pure-bred beast had filled him with what seemed like a _gallon_ of semen! His smooth, cute belly was curved out slightly from the bounty of dog jizz sloshing inside, in both his lower GI and his stomach! It wasn’t nearly as thick as the cum the boy had shot into him during the weeks depravities but it was so _hot and stinky_!

Rusher whined and moaned as he tried to pull away from Doc but was prevented by the knot. King did the same. All the while, the assembled boys watched with undisguised fascination at his predicament, talking among themselves about what would happen.

“It’s gonna rip his butt open!” came one assessment, and though the young speaker was certainly no medical scholar, it was a hypothesis that made sense. King’s knot was as bulbous and thick as a miniature basketball from a carnival shooting game, each time the dog tried to pull away, it stretched out the moist, straining, pink-tinted rim of Doc’s anus and emerged partway… only to settle back inside and elicit a muffled moan of ass-blasted, orgasmic horniness from the sissy himself.

After five minutes, Rusher, the burly Neopolitan in Doc’s mouth, was the first to disengage, simply tugging into his knot burst through Doc’s lips in a shower of spit and cum. Doc only had time to take one deep breath through his aching jaw when King, freed of Rusher’s counterweight, began dragging him around by their body coupling. King was a lanky and powerful beast and probably weighed more than Doc did; this resulted in the caramel-skinned femmenoi sliding over the grass while King towed him along by his blasted, knotted anus, which strained mightily with the tension!

“That’s it boy!” Asher cheered. “Take him for a ride!”

It was a further few minutes of humiliating, skin-abrading dragging before there was a lewd pop and King’s knot finally flew from Doc’s bottom, along with a huge gout of dog semen that arced several feet through the air. Doc whimpered as Gabriel planted a foot on his head and talked disdainfully down at him. “Yeah, fart out all that dog cum!” the boy ordered. “Show everyone how much dog and kid cum you had pumped up your nigger-faggot ass today!” He unzipped his skinny jeans and let his enormous cock flop out of his fly, dangling it half a foot from Doc’s head. It already had a big, fat, chunky pearl of semen gathering in the pisshole. Clearly, Gabriel had grown excited during the depraved events of the past several hours! He had Doc’s ‘tail’ in his hand and looked at it skeptically.

“Your ass is probably so loose now this thing would have trouble staying in,” he assessed. “But we can use it for other stuff.” Gabriel looked up at the assembled boys and then down at Doc again. The latter was in an utterly depraved, back-arched, butt-upthrust pose, accentuating his round butt cheeks for all to see while ever-decreasing fountains of dogsperm flew from his asshole. When the emissions had ceased their loud, wet sounds and were just warm leakages of clear fluid over Doc’s balls, Gabe gestured for the other boys to approach. 

“Who has to piss?” he asked, his light blue eyes gleaming. “Niggerfag isn’t just a good dog, he’s a good toilet, too! Isn’t that right, Niggerfag?” He wound up and soccer-kicked Doc in the ribs, drawing a masochistic moan and series of urf-urf-urf inhuman barks. It was as if Doc’s brain was so scrambled from all the abuse that acting like a lowly animal was second nature! Gabriel was just such a cruel bastard that it made his knees quiver and turned his nerves to jelly! 

Some of the boys looked to their mothers for approval, asking “Can I, mom?”, and receiving the blessing to go ahead. The women were nothing if not competitive; as long as Doc wasn’t a threat to their sons masculinity or reputation, they were happy to see how much and how copiously their cute, fresh-faced sons could piss. The boys, ranging in age from five to twelve, surrounded Doc in a rough circle, presenting their variously-sized and cut penises, which were uniformly impressive, especially considering their still-developing little bodies. Gabriel, Asher and Michael were the three most impressive - they formed the ‘Big Cock Clique’ of the local little-league team, after all, but many of the other boys were huge as well, and Doc saw the majestic sight of three cute lads, seven years old or younger, pressing their milky hips together and squinting their eyes as they aimed down at his face with hairless, heavy dicks!

Three fat, yellow streams erupted on his face and cheeks, and at the same time, he felt others - perhaps as many as a dozen - spraying all over his skin. It was a true boy-piss shower, and every hung young lad had a lot of his hot, foamy yellow waste to unload! One enterprising young lad braved the criss-crossing streams of golden spray and pressed his half-hard, spewing penis directly against Doc’s dog-fucked asshole, sliding it inside. “I’m gonna get him pregnant with pee!” the boy exclaimed. “He’s gonna have a pee baby!”

“Terrance!” the boy’s mother complained. “That’s not how babies are made!” She had her hands on her wide hips, her breasts swung like boulders in a halter top that looked like it could tear open at any second. But the boy ignored her, and others seemed enthusiastic about the idea. Thus, with Doc on the ground and his ass in the air and jiggling, while boys blasted hot piss into his face, against his puffy nipples against his round cheeks, and on his back, a line formed behind so every boy with a full bladder could empty it - completely, in his knot-blasted anus.

Doc had reached a new level of boy heaven. They were all so _cute_ and _wide-eyed_ and _narrow-shouldered_ and _lithe_ and _graceful_ ! Not a single one of them had grown as much as a pubic hair on their big, heavy cocks and they had the roundest little boy butts inside their overalls, jeans and khakis. And every one of the dozens present who still had piss to contribute was going to use him as a _toilet_. Their hung, pre-teen dicks had large pissholes that made their piss streams fat and powerful, and not one of the boys, even the youngest, pissed for less than a minute while their hot, flaccid dickmeat was stuffed into Doc’s shitter. Each boy made sounds of lewd release and relief as he emptied himself; underscoring the idea that Doc was literally nothing more than a toilet for them to blast their huge pissloads into. The mothers cheered them on, telling them to mark their territory, remarking with enthusiasm about the copiousness and length of each urination. And at the end of each, the boys would pull out, leaving Doc’s asshole to sputter out a foamy fountain of urine, before the next boy shoved his cock in to plug up the orifice again.

Even the dogs got into the act. Boys who had finished their own ‘marking’ were happy to lead their pets around front so they could lift their legs and let Doc suck on their spurting penises - and female dogs weren’t denied this particular pissing post either. Before all was said and done, Doc had the piss of over twenty boys sprayed up his asshole, leaving his belly lewdly sloshing with the mixed emissions, and took over twenty hot sprays of dogpiss to the face as well. The dogpiss was especially foul and fragrant, marking Doc’s pretty, feminine features as an animal toilet according to the nose of any passing canine within miles. Gabriel watched it all with the proud, cross-armed satisfaction of a death camp commandant who had hit his quota for human disposal. His hard eyes showed no remorse or mercy but only fascination with treating Doc as brutally as humanly possible. It did not escape his notice that through it all, Doc’s penis was still hard. The knot-dragging, the piss-drinking, the abuse… nothing could seem to dampen Doc’s enthusiasm for being treated like _shit_ by hung boys!

He hoisted his long, thick cock and bonked Doc in the face with it, drawing a whimper. “Good boy, Niggerfag. You’ve been a good dog today, and I guess you should get a reward.” However, whatever he had in mind as interrupted by the loud voice of an adult female.

“Gabriel!” 

For the first time, Gabe and the other boys looked spooked. They had always been completely fearless when dealing with Doc, even though he was a (young) adult - hey saw him as no threat and were more than happy to treat him like he was lower than dirt. But this was different. This was-

“Mom?” Gabriel asked, looking around.

The woman arrived pushing a stroller with a pacifier-sucking baby snuggled fatly into the seat; the infant was so fine-haired and blonde it looked almost bald. There was no mistaking its icy blue eyes though, a light indigo color that seemed to almost disappear - the same color sported by Gabriel and this newly arrived woman as well. She wore black leather boots - this was the first thing Doc noticed, since his face was pressed against the ground. These, combined with high-waisted black pants and a white undershirt, gave her a rather fascist, European look. Her hair was cut in a Bridgitte-Nielson-as-Ivan-Drago’s-wife crop. Dog tags jingled between her big, milky-complexioned breasts.  
  
When she spoke it was with an air of authority she shared in common with her son. “Gabriel, I’ve been looking all over for you! How will you ever have your own harem if you spend all your time goofing off with your no-good friends?” she asked. The fact that the boy’s long cock was hanging out of his jeans didn’t even seem to register with her. Gabriel shrugged guiltily and pouted.

“I’ve been playing with a new toy!” he explained, his tone of voice resentful.

Gabriel’s mom put her hands on her wide hips. She was in her mid-30’s, and age had not made her any less formidable. She leaned forward and her breasts hung in her cotton undershirt in big, fat milky crescents. “How are you supposed to secure the future of this family if you’re wasting your time with this worthless faggot nigger?” she spat, and the practiced ease with which her mouth produced the words made it clear where Gabriel had got his own attitudes on people with different skin colors.

“Ma! It’s… it’s practice!” Gabriel said back, gesturing toward Doc. “You’re the one who said I was supposed to dominate everything I saw, even the other boys. Because my cock is bigger, right? You’re always bugging me about that! So I took this nigger and just did whatever I wanted to him, because my cock is way bigger and he’s a cock-slurping, shit-eating faggot anyway!” He punctuated this with a kick to Doc’s gurgling stomach, forcing a waterfall of piss out of his spasming asshole. Gabriel then looked down and blushed a little. “I was… going to keep him.”

“Keep him!?” Gabe’s mother said, aghast.

“Yeah!” Gabriel said, and for the first time, his words seemed to betray an affection for Doc, in spite of his efforts to put on a tough-guy routine. Indeed, Gabriel was tough, but he had never met anyone who could put up with his abuse like Doc could, and to his mind, it would be a pity to throw away such a useful abuse-pig. Doc’s ability to absorb whatever degradation he and his friends could devise wasn’t a quality that many of the town’s mothers could match… and even though Pleasant Hill’s women were famous for being utterly cock-obsessed, Doc was also their equal in that regard. “I… I figured he could be like a mascot for the harem. I could keep him around the house.”

But Gabriel’s mom still looked angry and skeptical. Clearly, she’d been expecting a heaping helping of son-cock over the last few days, but Gabriel had been using that time to rape, beat, and piss on Doc instead. “But _why_ would you want-”

“Because he’s the biggest cock-sucking piece of shit ever!” Gabriel cried, with frustration. His mom just didn’t _get it_ so he would have to show her. He used his foot to roll Doc over so his lewd piss-belly was poking up in a pregnant curve. Gabriel proceeded, by way of demonstration, to jump on Doc’s guts with both feet, delivering a brutal stomp… and causing hot sprays of piss to exit Doc’s body in both directions, leaving the abused, degraded femmeboi dazed with orgasmic happiness and with two foot-shaped red marks on his now-flat, chocolate-skinned midsection.

“He’s a worthless nigger,” Gabriel went on. “His skin is the color of shit and he’s the most disgusting pedo-faggot I have ever seen. It doesn’t if a kid is twelve, eight, five, or two, he’ll still suck their cocks and lick the cum-stains out of their dirty underwear. And look a his tiny worm cock,” he said, putting his shoe on Doc’s hard dickshaft and rolling it against his belly. “He’ll never make a baby, his sperm are too faggy and his cock is too tiny! His sperm only gets fired into the ground while he gets raped in his ass! I’m just going to keep him around to suck my cock, lick my balls and eat my shit. I won’t even have to use the toilet in the house anymore, I’ll just sit on his face and take a shit any time I want!” He threw out his hands in exasperation.

Gabe’s mother put a hand to her chin thoughtfully. “He really is that pathetic, hmm…”

“Totally!” Gabriel said. “So come on… can I keep him?”

She thought for a moment and then rose, bringing the stroller over to where Doc lay on the ground. “I’ll let you keep him as a pet… as long as he proves he’s no threat to the masculinity of our house,” she decided. Gabriel beamed, and reached down to grab Doc by his dog collar, pulling him up to an all-fours position again.

For the first time, Gabriel’s mom addressed Doc directly. “If you’re going to hang around with my gorgeous, perfect son… you have to provide you don’t have a speck of masculine dignity in your faggot body,” she said. As she talked, she unstrapped her toddler from his stroller and lifted him out, before pulling open his diaper. Amazingly, the chubby, cute-looking baby had a fat, seven-inch length of cock coiled up beneath! “This is Gabriel’s brother, Isaac,” she went on. “Let’s compare, shall we?”

Gabriel yanked Doc upward again, urging him to a standing position. With his cock revealed, and rock hard, Gabriel’s mom held Isaac out so the two sizes could be compared side by side. The difference between their endowments was clear - cute, brown-skinned bubble-butt sissy Doc looked like a _child_ in comparison to the fat, flaccid meat of an infant Caucasian boy! A white _baby_ made him look like a total bitch.   
  
“You want to suck my little brother’s big white dick, don’t you, you nigger pedo-faggot?” Gabriel hissed, and groped one of Doc’s ample butt-cheeks, causing the older male to nearly melt from the utter humiliation. He could only whimper and nod in the affirmative, and Gabriel shoved him down to all fours for the last time that afternoon… and the first time as part of his new life as the boy’s permanent possession.

Gabe parted Doc’s ass mounds and slid his monster cock into the wet, waiting hole there while his mother held Isaac and presented the infant’s big, adult-sized penis. Doc began to suck on Isaac as Gabriel tunneled into his asshole, which was well-lubed and well-stretched, allowing for easy deep penetration. The baby’s cock started to harden almost instantly in his mouth, as if instinctively sensing an inferior male.

“I’m going to rape you and make you eat my shit every day for the rest of your life,” Gabriel growled, hissing through clenched teeth as penetrated Doc’s ass. “You fucking worthless nigger… you won’t get regular food anymore… you’ll eat nothing but what comes out of my body! My spit, my sweat, my cum, my piss, and my shit! You’re… nnngh… going to be a fucking nigger toilet!” he gasped. “Fucking stupid faggot… your shitskin pedo cock is smaller that the cock of a white baby! You’re the most… disgusting… nnngh… sissy faggot… cock pig.. Ever!”

He punctuated each word with a deep thrust into Doc’s asshole, making his sissy bubble butt jiggle with the impact of his young hips! Doc groaned out in orgasm again as he took a throat full of little Isaac’s big fat baby dick. He felt the child’s balls hitch against his tongue and suddenly a creamy, chunky deposit of semen was filling his mouth.

“Yeah, even a white infant’s big load makes you look like a fucking infertile bitch by comparison,” Gabriels’ mother moaned, clealry turned on. “You’re a premature-ejaculating _faggot_ compared to an eight-month-old Caucasian baby!” She dry heaved and then swallowed. “Ugh! Your tiny nigger pedo-dick is so worthless it makes me want to puke. Swallow your new god’s cum, faggot! Swallow that fat load while my Gabriel gives your nigger bubble-butt the gift of his white rape!”

Doc swallowed while he orgasmed helplessly from the pummeling of his prostate and the abrasion of Gabriel’s long, smooth boy cock in his shitpipe. It was the final referendum on his worthiness as a human being, and the votes were in - he was now the personal property of an underage kid and not really a human being at all. He’d been made to eat shit. Fuck dogs. Drink piss. His body was covered in degrading phrases in semi-permanent marker. Not a shred of dignity was remaining; he had been going through life waiting for a whirlwind to knock his shaky foundation flat and rebuild him into something new, and Gabriel had been that whirlwind - a true Category 5 storm. The orgasm that shook his frame in that moment was more elemental and fundamental than any he had ever experienced. It was the feeling of one life being erased and a destiny being rewritten. He would be embarking on a new life… as the boy’s personal toilet, rape-hole, and humiliation toy.

Doc collapsed unconscious and lay there for several minutes before recovering and slowly gathering himself. He looked good, considering what he had been through - his cute round ass and cat-eared, tasseled mask were as endearing as ever - but something inside him had changed - a mark had been placed there that would never wash away.  
  
When Gabriel gripped his leash and began to walk out of the dog park, along with his mother and baby Isaac, Doc followed, hopeful about what the future would bring.


	3. Doc 'N Felix's Femmeboi Farm Fight

The first time that Doc met Felix, they were both at the end of their leashes.

It was a trip to the country that brought them together. Young Gabriel, the cute twelve-year-old sexual sadist who spent his days finding more and more emasculating acts of depravity for Doc to subject his brown-skinned body to, was heading out to his cousin Huck’s farm to do some camping and fishing, leaving suburban life behind. When he heard tell of a boy cousin out in the boonies who was the same age and of similar build and temperament, Doc’s mind reeled with the possibilities. Twice the meat! Twice the abuse.

Huck lived up to Doc’s wildest dreams, too, in terms of his build and appearance. He was the same age as Gabriel, with a similar build. While Gabriel had light blonde hair, Huck’s was light brown, and tucked in wild profusion beneath a trucker cap with a mesh back and a faded American flag on the front. The hair around his neck was damp with sweat from the day’s chores as he greeted the new arrivals (Gabriel’s mother had agreed to drive Doc and Gabe out to the countryside in exchange for some extra-hard dicking from her biologically-gifted son the prior evening) and suggested they have a drink of lemonade on the porch, taking cover under the awning to avoid the son on what was a very hot day.

The boys took their ease and Doc, leashed and wearing his trademark mask, tasseled knit cap, black panties and striped black thigh high socks, was already leaking in his underwear at the possibilities. Hot sun! Sweaty farmboy dicks! He was looking forward to blowing both of them as they leaned back in their deck chairs and spread their thighs, and was instantly charmed by Huck’s country accent, in which doing became  _ doin _ and yeah became  _ ayuh _ . How he wanted to stick his face between those smooth, round kid buns after a day’s chores and take a deep breath! Huck also wore a white undershirt that was sodden in places with sweat, and showed a tan on his arms and on his legs where his denim shorts cut off. His feet clomped in oversized work boots with the laces askew. An all-American farmboy, tough and, Doc hoped, inclined to treat an older feminized sissy like dirt!

Gabe was in jeans and a tee-shirt, he sat beside Huck and the boys started talking while Doc stayed on his leash on the boards of the porch and eyed the big, thick bulges in their pants hungrily. He was ready to start slurping and sucking at any moment, but things took an unexpected turn. What Doc hadn’t counted, and what Gabriel hadn’t told him, was that Huck had a pet of his own.

“Heya! Come on out on the porch, Felix!” Huck called, and then he picked up a leash which led all the way from the base of his chair and into the front door of the house, giving it a tug. Doc watched with curiosity as a male figure crawled forth on all fours.‘Felix’ was about the same age as Doc, but of different ethnicity, for his skin pigmentation was a creamy Caucasian rather than Doc’s smooth caramel. Felix was built like Doc too, probably of similar age, and carrying quite cute round boi-booty as he scooted around Huck’s porch. He was quite cute, with deep brown eyes and bushy brown hair, and he had several beauty marks near his navel that added to, rather than detracted from, his allure.

Doc blinked his large, expressive eyes at Felix. Felix looked back at Doc… and his eyes narrowed as his face changed to a pouty frown and he turned his attention back to his underage owner.   
  
“Oh, gosh! He’s jealous!” Huck laughed. It was a real giggle, country and deep, and he completed the picture by slapping his knee. “I should’a known Felix would get jealous, he’s a bit uppity! Like those European royals, even though he ain’t no king. A queen, maybe, of being an ass-licking piece of shit.” The boys laughed together.

“Where’s yours from?” Gabriel asked, eyeing up Felix. He lacked Doc’s face mask and tasseled cap but his crop of brown, shiny hair and expressive eyebrows made him just as cute. 

“One’a those faggot countries over in Europe, they got all whole bunch over there,” Huck said, taking a sip of his lemonade and pulling Felix’s collar chain roughly, pulling him closer to the white-painted wood of the chair. “He was over here as an exchange student but he likes suckin’ my dick so much he just quit school and stayed with me instead!”

“Mine’s a nigger so who knows where he came from,” Gabriel said, shrugging and gesturing toward Doc. “I found him sniffing my underwear one day like the worthless coon faggot he is. Isn’t that right, Niggerfag?”

Doc nodded and became knock-kneed as his erection prodded into his panties. He was wearing a pink collar where his leash was attached. As ever, he made no noise, expressing himself mostly in pantomime and in the way his body responded to every bit of abuse. Both he and Felix had penises that seemed normal-sized for a young adult male, but compared to their boy owners these could be considered completely inadequate. 

“I thought you said his name was Doc,” Huck commented.

“His name is whatever I say it is,” Gabriel said with bride. “I could name him fucking Ass-Licking Pedophile Nigger Toilet and he would be happy to wear that name written on his butt.”

The boys leaned back in their chairs and spread their thighs even more. Gabriel unbuttoned his fly and Huck did the same, and they both produced long, smooth, hairless lengths of blushing pink boymeat that were so oversized, they flopped over the chair edges while their scrotums piled in big drifts between their featureless thighs. Felix and Doc both snapped to attention and immediately crawled forward to start slurping some half-hard, steamy boy cock, each keeping an eye on the other to assess technique and eagerness. Neither was lacking in either department, it seemed, and they eagerly went about pleasing the monster dicks of their underage owners like the cock pigs they were - licking up and down shafts, slurping ballsacks, moaning like sissies. Doc never talked anyway, and Felix had been trained not to talk, with Huck promising that if the European femboi said a word, he’d beat him black and blue and throw him in the trash. (Much as Felix liked this idea, he didn’t feel like being discarded just yet.)

Doc went for some wet, degrading ball-slurping of Gabriel’s smooth, hairless sack, so Felix tried to equal and surpass him by making even louder, lewder noises and using more spit. Doc gagged on twelve inches of half-hard cock so Felix went for thirteen, forcing Doc to try for fourteen. They jammed the cocks in their throats until they almost passed out, then slumped forward when their brains were too oxygen deprived to continue and glared at each other sideways. 

“Heh, are they tryin’ to see who can swallow more dick?” Huck chuckled. “What is it with you faggots always wantin’ to be somethin’ special? This one is always actin’ like royalty or something, even though he’s a stupid cock-sucking piece of shit!” He popped Felix in the face with his hand, a rough slap, and Felix’s eyes teared up. Doc took on a smug look for a moment, but Gabriel spotted this and paintbrushed him with several slaps as well.

“Can I try both of them sucking me at once?” Gabe asked Huck, and Huck shrugged and booted Felix over sideways with one foot, obviously treating the brown-haired femboi with about as much reverence as a piece of garbage. However, when Gabriel put his hands on both of their heads at once, taking a grip of Felix’s bushy top and Doc’s cat-ear hood, Felix took on a mischievous look. He hip-butted Doc to the side and started snorkeling that dong all the way to the root, eyes rolling back, gagging, proving that of the two of them, he was the best cock-sucking cumdump fuck toilet!

What happened next was perhaps predictable. Doc refused to take any more of Felix’s bratty cock-hogging, and made a mewling noise of complaint - the closest the mask-wearing femboi ever came to speaking aloud. He nudged Felix with one of his shapely shoulders and tried to direct Gabriel’s long, fat cock back into his mouth. But Felix wasn’t giving up so easily and nudged back. Like Doc, he had the physique of a young adult male, but with emphasis in certain embarrassing areas, a very round and bubbly bottom, puffy nipples, long eyelashes and pert lips. What muscle tone he had served him well enough to jostle Doc aside again.

“Nyaaa!” Doc complained.

“Hmmph!” Felix replied, putting up his nose in a display of regal femboi aristocratic dominance.

“Nyyyah!” Doc mewled, and then threw the faggiest, slapping punch in the history of the world, pattering against Felix’s shoulder.

“Waaagh!” Felix complained, and squinted his eyes shut, slapping back. What followed was the slowest escalation of a ‘fight’ utterly lacking in testosterone. Both of them had been boy-owned for so long and to such a brutal extent that they entirely lacked the instincts needed for combat, and so they slapped each other like girls having a pillow fight, looking extremely cute with their squinted eyes and kitten-like mewling exhalations. They turned their faces away and flailed at each other.

“Hey! Calm down, faggots!” Huck warned, but it was too late. The slap-fight became a feeble wrestling match as their upper arms, underdeveloped compared to their big sissy butts, gripped at the counterparts shoulders and tried to totter him. Felix and Doc rolled off the porch together as their boy owners gasped and then quickly rose from their chairs to follow the fight onto the grass. Honestly, Doc and Felix looked more like lovers rolling in a meadow than males fighting, as their complete lack of masculinity resulted in a pathetic display of cute fighting techniques such as nipple pinching, thigh clenching, butt-slapping, and nuzzling tooth nips, complete with the associated sound effects of “Nyaaan!” and “Waaa!”

“Listen to these fucking homos,” Gabriel assessed, crossing his arms in his taskmaster mode and letting them go at it. “It sounds like an animal shelter for gay kittens.” The boys looked at each other, and then gave each other a nod. They knew what needed to be done. They hopped off the porch and moved down to where Doc and Felix were flailing, ordering the boys off of each other.

And though Doc and Felix were wrestling furiously, the first raised voice from a boy immediately took precedence over their own wants and needs, and made them docile as lambs. They rose to kneeling positions guiltily, glaring with their deep brown eyes at each other when they could sneak a glance, while Gabe and Huck looked over their grass-stained, dirt-smudged bodies with disapproval.

“We need to do a little team-buildin’ exercise,” Huck said, and turned sideways and spit, putting his hands in his pockets in his country way. “And I know just the thing.”

* * *

Huck’s horse was extremely large.

Doc and Felix stood shoulder to shoulder and blinked. They had glared at each other with silent, testosterone-free rivalry the entire way over, looking cute in spite of any attempts to be intimidating, all the way from Huck’s front porch to the back of the barn. They’d left no bruises on each other from the prior scuffle - their bodies were both more than used to taking a few slaps - but the hard feelings were still present and accounted for even as they beheld what Huck had to show off - an enormous draft horse with a rump standing taller than both of them.

“This is Jumbo,” Huck explained, flicking his toothpick aside and wiping his forehead. It was so damnably hot that all four of them were dappled with yet more afternoon sweat, and the neckline of his undershirt was sodden and rumpled. “He’s our prize-winner. Mom says she hasn’t missed dad at all since he went and moved out since me and Jumbo have been takin’ care of her.”

Gabriel, the city boy, was holding his nose. “Ugh, he smells worse than anything!” he complained.

“Yeah,” Huck admitted, shrugging. “I ain’t washed him. I was savin’ him for Princess here since he’s bein’ so bratty. But now that they’re both kickin’ up a fuss, I reckon takin’ care of Jumbo’d get ‘em both on the same page and stop all this foolishness.”

At odds as they were, both Doc and Felix had the same reaction to the enormous horse. The smell of bestial cock, sweaty equine balls and the shit-and-piss-wafting confines of the structure had both of their pathetic cocks standing at attention and poking straight out from the front of their emasculating underwear. Doc nibbled his lip, and Felix, who had encountered Jumbo before, tried and failed to hide his identical expression of immediate horse-lust. Weeks and months of being sexual playthings for abusive boys had changed the function of their brains, and now they saw every situation in terms of the number of enormous cocks and degrading scenarios available… and this mighty beast presented both in spades.

For one thing, it was enormous, and its genitalia seemed proportionately larger still. Jumbo had a huge pair of drooping, leathery stallion nuts that hung steaming beyond his hocks. Each one was bigger than two fists put together, and the way they dragged that scrotum down with sheer  _ weight _ and  _ volume  _ seemed to speak to the horse’s otherworldly virility. Beyond that, a snub-nose length of sheath that as girthy as a two-liter bottle made the promise of an absolutely massive length of horse meat.

There was a single hay bail at the edge of the metal rail, and Huck hopped up on it, giving Jumbo’s haunches a slap as he did so. The horse nickered but did nothing else. “Alright you sissies!” he lectured Doc and Felix from his haybale pulpit. “I’ve had enough of your fightin’. You’re gonna work together! Now, watch this.” There was a narrow corridor around the side of Jumbo’s stall, and Huck hopped down from the hay bale, making a loud stomp with his unlaced boots, and made his way around into it. There, he stooped and then rose back up holding a bucket loaded with carrots, and then, leaning as far into the enclosure as he could, dumped them into a feeding trough for Jumbo that was attached to the metal railing. 

The effect was immediate. The hungry horse oriented his body so as to most efficiently consume the food, resulting in the massive, muscled rear end butting up against the gate. “Jumbo doesn’t usually go into this stall,” Huck explained. “He’s too big. But I found out that if you feed him here at the back, he stands with his butt stickin’ up against the gate!”

Huck came back around, dusting his hands. “I was plannin’ to show my cousin what a worthless piece of shit Felix is and have him clean Jumbo up with his tongue! But since Jumbo is real big anyway, I think it’d be best for you to team up and work together!” He completed his explanation by folding his arms over his narrow chest, showing his skinned elbows and those cute, sharp incisors as he smiled a sunny smile, clearly proud of his idea.

Gabriel gave Doc a boot in his round, effeminate ass. “Get moving, nigger!” And Doc was about to nervously obey, too, when Felix moved forward with confidence and tried to score brownie points by going in first. Seeing the other “pet boi” once again trying to upstage him was what spurred him to action, regardless of the danger of being possibly kicked in the face by the enormous animal. Doc rushed past Felix, actually shoving him out of the way as he hopped on the bale and leaned over the fence.

Doc lifted the horse’s tail, and the smell of sweat, cum, piss, and shit was overpowering. Jumbo had the biggest, puffiest, sweatiest asshole possible - a big donut-shaped turd-cutter that winked and trembled just inches from Doc’s face. The entire swollen disc was completely slathered with fat droplets of oily horse-sweat visible to the naked eye, and flies buzzed around, lit in places for a moment, then took off again in a never-ending cycle.

A strange expression came over Doc. It was someone seeing their true love for the first time, His nostrils flared and his eyes filled with lust as his plane of vision was dominated completely by that filthy, sweaty stallion turd-ring, bestial taint, and enormous hanging balls. And just as as he was beginning to move his face closer, as if in a trance, he was elbowed and nudged to the side. Felix had also scampered up on the barrel in his mincing way, shooting Doc another jealous look. They were kneeling on the way, their sissy bubble butts sticking out lewdly as they leaned into the stall, jostling for position.

“Alright, stop fighting you stupid faggots,” Gabriel barked, and he hopped up on the bale beside Doc, grabbing him roughly by the nape of the neck. “I swear, you get two disgusting, cock-sucking pieces of shit together and they get all bratty.” He donkey-punched Doc in the back of the heat and dazed him momentarily. Felix took on a bratty smile, but was also dealt a blow, this time by Huck, who had hopped up as well. Now, the two petbois were bracketed by their owners on either side.

“What are you laughin’ at, Miss Royalty?” Huck scolded. “You’re just as much of an ass-lickin’ faggot as this other one. Now, you boys stop fighting or we’ll toss you in the trash and find some new homos to beat on.” He slapped Felix in the cheek, cruelly. “Stupid cocksucker. I bet you wish it was just the three of us so you could suck some elementary-schooler cock all by yourself, huh?”

“At least he’s not a nigger like mine,” Gabriel complained. “He’s such a stupid pedophile jungle-bunny he’d probably steal a white kid out of daycare and pull down his diapers just to suck his cock.” He smacked Doc on his butt and made it jiggle as the boi moaned out with sissified pleasure.

“Mine’s worse than a nigger, he’s French or Swedish or something,” Huck returned, looking down on Felix with disdain, then smacked Felix’s ass again. “Why couldn’t you be from a cool country like Germany?” He delivered some more spankings, and the boys seemed to enjoy hitting their pets at length for nearly a minute, laying in smacks on their butts, thighs, and faces. All the while, Doc and Felix only seemed to get more pathetically aroused as they were beaten and treated like garbage by boys half their size.

“Get in there, clean that smelly horse-shitter!” Gabriel ordered, and shoved Doc forward, over the railing.

“And you, help him out! You’ve done this before!” Huck added, pressing Felix forward.

The two sissies’ faces met in the middle, rubbing cheek to cheek as they slid into the wide, shallow depression of Jumbo’s rear. The horse snuffled a little but made no other move, and soon Doc and Felix found themselves wide eyed and with their noses and lips rubbing around a big donut of puffy, pulsating black horse-anus! Doc’s eyes immediately rolled backward. The stench was searing, and produced an actual physical sensation of lightheadedness. He sniffed deeply and inhaled big, fat droplets of stinky horse-sweat. His tongue unfurled from his mouth.

“Ha! I should have known he’d take to it really quick,” Gabriel assessed, looking like a little taskmaster with arms crossed and a satisfied expression. “Snort that ass, nigger! I want that horse butthole clean as a whistle!” Doc immediately responded by taking another deep sniff and flooding his sinuses with the eye-water scent of pure horse musk as the sweat-droplets exploded in his nose.

“You too, Princess,” Huck barked, smacking Felix on the ass yet again. “Don’t get all prissy now, you shit-eating Eurofaggot, here in the states we work hard!” And so, Felix, driven by pride and the orders of his 12-year-old sadist owner, put in effort at least matching that of his counterpart, pressing his nose up against that rim and taking in deep hauls of horse-stink.

“Get your tongue up that horse’s asshole you fucking worthless nigger!” Gabriel ordered, and coming from a small boy it couldn’t help but be reminiscent of a tantrum. He stepped up on the hay bale behind dock and let his long, half-hard kiddie cock fall from his shorts and droop down onto Doc’s lower back. At the same time, Huck was basting Felix’s shapely bottom with the leaking issue from his own freshly-produced organ. He pressed Felix’s face deeper in at the same time Doc was receiving a forceful push from Gabriel, and their extended tongues met in the epicenter of all the sweat, musk, and stink - the inside of that swampy, steaming horse shitter!

“Ha, look at these stupid sissies!” Huck crowed. “They’re gettin’ real friendly now, aren’t they? Makin’ out in ol’ Jumbo’s poop chute!” That was as good an assessment as any for what was going on. Using one hand each to brace against Jumbo’s muscled rear, the two kid-owned femboi masochists interlocked the fingers of their free hands with each other while shoving their sweat-slathered faces as deep into Jumbo’s butt as possible. They both snaked their agile and eager tongues into his earthy tunnel and started swabbing the insides, gathering up as much rancid, ass-tasting horse musk as possible and consuming it with pathetic eagerness… and yes, their tongues were doing quite a bit of jostling in that hole! Felix’s cheek was blushing as it pressed against Doc, who was also red with utter humiliation and lust even through his darker complexion. Both of them were wiggling their round butts at their boy-owners too in a gesture of invitation that had become second-nature, while their tiny-by-comparison pricks were leaking the evidence of their arousal over the tops of their panty waistbands.

“Do you like the taste of horse shit, nigger?” Gabriel asked, and spanked Doc hard. “When I see you acting like a dumb piece of trash it just makes me want to abuse you even more!” Doc hurriedly nodded his head, moaning effeminately with his tongue still pinched off in Jumbo’s pucker.

“How about you, Bratty? Bet you didn’t expect this when you were prancing around this morning!” Huck said, scolding Felix with a slap of his own that reddened the petboi’s quivering thigh. Felix, too, nodded his agreement.

“Ugh, Jumbo smells awful!” Gabriel complained again, waving a hand in front of his face. “Let’s rape their big round fag asses while sniff some big stinky horse farts!”

“Yeah!” Huck agreed, and with a confident twist, he turned his American Flag cap around backward to signal that it was time to get down to business. He tore Felix’s pink panties down his legs at the same time Gabriel was pulling down Doc’s black ones, and both elementary-schoolers took careful aim with their oversized meat rods, pressing the cock-knobs against the hungry, dick-devouring assholes of their pets, which accepted them with humiliating ease and eagerness.

“Nhhhhhwwauuugh!” whimpered Doc, with a faceful of horse ass.

“Waaaaaaagh!” gasped Felix, likewise ensconced in horse-shitter, biting his lip like the defiled princess he was quickly becoming.

Jumbo munched down what seemed like his fiftieth carrot and nickered as a rumbling noise game from within his powerful body. With Doc and Felix’s tongues still swabbing the moist, musky walls of his bowels, he broke explosive wind directly into the faces. It was a low, sputtering, trumpeting sound -  _ PBBBBBBBBBBBHTHTHHTHTHTHTHHT _ \- that unloaded straight up their nostrils and into their mouths with every molecule of accumulated horse-stink that he’d gathered in his entrails for a week or more. The overwhelming, mind-breaking stench was the distillation of the truth - that they were a couple of ass-felching, kid-owned, faggot fuck-toilets, each as willing as the other to perform any obscene act of degradation their juvenile masters wished. Whatever separation they might have thought they had from each other went up in the haze that clouded their minds as Gabriel and Huck skewered those long, fat boy-dicks into their bowels, more than a foot deep, carving up their guts with unyielding thrusts, while all the while a filthy, unwashed 2,000 pound animal cut fart after fart into their degraded faces.

Both of them had become so dominated and feminized that the humiliation itself was enough to make their pathetic cocks stand at attention and spew in unison, another newly-shared activity that reinforced their growing bond. The pure animal fart-musk invading their brains was further catalyzing their utter emasculation, turning whatever tiny vestige of normal behavior might have remained in their horny brains into the desire to be further degraded and used as an animal toilet. 

“Look!” Huck assessed, gripping Felix’s bottom and pounding away with the intent to reshape his insides. “They’re shooting their sissy fagjuice everywhere!” It was true. Both Doc and Felix were spurting pathetically down into the hay bale from the tips of their hard sissy cocks while the boys speared into their bottoms, banging their swinging, cum-swollen twelve-year-old balls off of Doc and Felix’s much smaller scrotums. 

“Their sperms probably don’t even work anymore,” Gabriel replied, his breathing heightened and his face twisted into concentration as he plowed Doc’s dick-gripping, shamefully eager butthole. “And that’s good! They shouldn’t reproduce since they’re such kid-fucking pedos! You stupid fags would suck your own sons cock the second it was born!” He always got meaner as he approached orgasm, and this time was no exception as he closed his big blue eyes, the lashes fluttering down, and gritted his teeth as he prepared to nut, addressing Doc specifically. “Take my… kid… cum… you fucking… stupid… nigger!” He drove as deep as he could, not caring if his length and girth rearranged Doc’s bowels, and drove his pet’s face deeper into Jumbo’s rear with a series of brutal donkey punches, driving his fist forward with all the power his lithe and limber young body could muster.

Meanwhile, Huck was giving Felix much the same treatment. With his breaths speeding up and his slight accent becoming thicker as he thought less about what he was going to say, he unleashed a torrent of abuse as he dipped his hips and speared into his Euro-cocksleeve. His cute young ass, tanned below the knees where he wore his jean shorts but bouncing pert and pale in the butt area, moved in rhythm with his thrusts and his abusive statements, which given his age lacked sophistication, but made up for it in viciousness. “Fuckin’ faggot! Shit-eating homo! Get your face in that horse-ass! And after you’re done you can clean all of Jumbo’s stinky old cock cheese and suck his greasy, sweaty balls too! I ain’t washed him in a couple weeks and he smells like shit, and you’re gonna clean him with your mouth! You and this other faggot!”

As with Gabriel, Huck began to punch Felix right in the back of the head, dazing him and overwhelming him with abuse as he finished his diatribe. “You’re even worse than this other one! You got white skin but if I took you to see the black kids in my class you’d suck every one of their nigger dicks! You horse-felchin’, nigger-fuckin’ pedo! Fucking faggot! Take my cum, faggot!” His eyes were squinted shut as he wailed out his admonishment, and then he clenched his cute bottom tight and thrust forward and up, ripping into Felix, churning up his insides.

_ Sploooooort! Spluuuuurt Splooooooort Spluuuuuuuuuurrrt! _ The cum-blasting noises came in stereo from inside Doc and Felix as their young owners absolutely flooded their bowels with huge loads of thick boycum, each spurt lancing into the accumulation of chunky wad left by the prior shots. The feeling of fullness in their bellies foretold of a time later that night when they would be squatting and letting loose the full extent of their body-bloating anal creampies.

Jumbo, it seemed, wasn’t totally oblivious to all these goings-on. The stench in the barn was growing worse and worse not just from the earthy scent of equine ass-musk but from his cock, which was emerging from its mighty sheath with a ready-made coating of sweat, dried cum, and piss. This acrid smegma stench was quick to reach the noses of the two orgasming fembois and turn their respective pupils from round to heart-shaped as they realized the source. Even the big cocks hosing down their sissy asspipes in seed, and the repeated impact of small, precocious boy fists on the back of their craniums didn’t prevent them from pulling their faces back as soon as Gabe and Huck relented to take a closer look under Jumbo’s barrel belly.

It was the  _ biggest, nastiest, stinkiest horse cock _ imaginable! Both Doc and Felix could almost envision the air shimmering and turning yellow from the rank stench wafting off the unwashed organ, which was easily two feet long and as thick around as their calf muscles. There was no way to describe the smell except as rotten sperm that had been going rancid for months at the bottom of a stagnant urinal. It smelled like  _ shit _ . However, Doc and Felix were sissy veterans of a great many unwashed prongs and acts of utter depravity, and instead of turning them off as it would have any sane person, their recently-spent sissy clits were once again poking out jauntily at attention and they began rubbing their puffy femboi nips against the stall rail and winking their cock-blasted assholes while Gabe and Huck withdrew.

“Looks like Jumbo got all excited from that ass-suckin’!” Huck assessed, and, the fuckin’ being done on his end, turned his hat back around, jostling his nest of brown hair. Both he and Gave stooped to pull their shorts back up over their big fat, flaccid pricks and heavy balls. “Now it’s time for you queers to get in there and give his cock a good washin’! And he’ll be needin’ relief too so make sure to suck that cock, too!”

Gabriel couldn’t resist holding his nose. He was a city boy, and as foul as his unwashed dog sometimes got before he had Doc give it a rimjob, this barn smell was even worse. “Ugh, that horse’s dick smells the worst ever!” he complained, waving a hand in front of his face.

Huck nodded. “That smell of rotten cum is leaking out of Jumbo’s big fat dickhole” he explained. “If my mom doesn’t relieve him every so often, his big ol’ balls make cum that’s so thick, it solidifies in his nuts and goes sour n’ yellow real quick! Heck, it basically turns into dick cheese before he even shoots it out!”

Needless to say, with this description, Doc and Felix were already clambering over the side of the stall and into the damp straw and muck, with huge loads of semen still squelching in their innards. They each knelt, round rumps on ankles, and reached out their hands to handle Jumbo’s horse-meat like it was some sort of sacred idol - which, to them, it was. The shaft was mottled, mostly dark, and greasy to the touch with a coating of sweat. The stink was overpowering and their nostrils flared as they took deep whiffs and savored every bit of reeking musk they could snuffle into their dainty effeminate noses.

Jumbo’s balls were buzzing with flies and coated with a glistening layer of sweat, cum, and piss. Every so often, there was a draining, churning noise as if a new wad of virile fucksauce had just been delivered into a steaming reservoir of backed-up nut - Doc and Felix imagined they could actually see the scrotum flutter with internal activity at such moments, which came at thirty-second intervals. The shaft was likewise coated with filth, and they ran their mouths along it as if playing a giant and unwieldy harmonica, gathering cum, piss, and sweat in a moist smear on their lips and then licking it up like the filth pigs they were demonstrating themselves to be.

As opposed to the start of the trip, where Felix and Doc had been at odds while servicing the boys, they now worked in perfect unison, with no rivalry present. Whatever their differences, the ultimate similarity - the fact that both were utterly emasculated masochist abuse pigs who loved getting their assholes reamed out by underage kid cock - had given them power to rise above. Now, the task before them was more challenging in both size and scope than any before it - the cleaning of Jumbo’s unbelievably filthy equine fuckmeat using nothing but their eager mouths.

Approaching from opposite sides and with eyes half-lidded and rolling from the dick-hardening stench, both Doc and Felix leaned in and pressed the flat of their tongues against the rim of the beast’s big, puffy cock crown. Jumbo had a huge amount of accumulated cock cheese, and their taste buds were immediately short-circuited by the slimy, palette-scorching taste of accumulated sperm, piss, and musky sweat as it gathered on their oral appendages in nasty yellowish-grey drifts. They piled it on their tongues and pulled it into their mouths to chew, cheeks bulging with the volume, cocks pathetically hard in their stained and disheveled panties, which had been pulled back up their round hips haphazardly before their mad scramble into the stall.

It tasted like  _ shit _ .  _ Worse _ than shit. They made gurgling noises of pleasure as they swallowed and went back for seconds. These were young adults who had once been relatively normal males - if a little twinky - before coming under the way of the boys. Now they were nothing but toilets, cleaning a horse’s dick cheese! Felix shuddered and came in his pink panties just from the overwhelming tide of cock filth sliding down his throat, and Gabriel and Huck pointed and laughed at him, calling him a  _ worthless faggot _ and a  _ piece of shit _ who loved sucking cocks so much he’d even  _ suck Doc’s subhuman nigger bitch-clit _ . The boys eyes were filled with mischief and abusive ire, their smiles wide and showing teeth as sweat danced on their faces and necks in the steamy barn. They called Felix and Doc so many names, degraded them at such length, that they didn’t just use objectionable words, they invented new ones.

While Felix was cumming in his panties from slurping horse cock cheese, Doc had his beautiful brown eyes staring down the barrel of that cockpipe. Jumbo’s bulging urethra was absolutely plugged with thick, backed-up semen… and he couldn’t resist mashing his lips against that pisshole and sucking up all the messy cum chunks he could! First he kissed that cockslit like he loved it - which he did - pursing his pert mocha-colored lips and sucking lewdly and loudly like a baby with a pacifier. Doc moaned in pleasure as he was rewarded with a big, nasty wad of horse spew sliding into his mouth, followed by a sputtering noise as Jumbo leaked a near-solid  _ pile _ of cum all over his face. It was yellow in color and so thick the individual strands and chunks were clearly discernible. Unable to resist, Doc started jacking his cock as he chewed that load, keeping his face below Jumbo’s dick-tip in case any more thick cpew leaked out.

Felix saw that the cork had been popped on that big, steaming horse prong, and eagerly presented his face for similar treatment. Doc, who was overwhelmed by his faceful of cum, used two hands to aim the big fuckstaff over in Felix’s direction, sharing with his fellow femboi where previously had been an instinct toward jealousy. The two sissies truly were becoming fast friends as they degraded themselves on fat, smelly horse cock! One milking motion from medial ring to spongy tip caused a  _ spluuuuuuuuooooort _ noise as a messy mass of sperm bubbled and farted out of the stallion’s dicktip and onto Felix’s face, nose, and mouth. Clogging his nostrils and puffing his cheeks out, filling him to the brim as the rotten rope of equine dicksnot coiled around and atop itself, and Felix swooned. The backed-up stallion jizz was so fermented and stinky, it drove him wild. Her gargled the finger-thick, yellowish, jellied, piss-tainted sperm rope, knowing it was filled with disfigured and dead sperm! The sound it made coming from Jumbo’s piss pipe was like loose, watery shit sputtering from an asshole, which was fitting because the disgusting cum was nothing more than backed-up genetic garbage.

When Felix’s mouth could accept no more, Doc pressed his check up lovingly against that of his counterpart and extended his tongue, accepting as much as he could despite being almost blinded by the goo he’d already received. They jerked their dicks and let the rotten cum stench invade their minds as they moaned like the degraded masochist bitches they were and sprayed infertile cum into their panties, which abused their boy masters to no end. No one had ever seen or imagined such a disgusting, decaying load of cum yellow sperm would ever be swallowed by human beings, but Doc and Felix were gargling it, snorting it, chugging big, throat clogging mouthfuls as they slurped it out of Jumbo’s filth-clogged dickpipe! In a tender moment, their sucking mouths latched onto a near-solid rope of jaundiced balltrash and they sucked it in on each side until it brought them together in an emasculated cum kiss.

Huck nearly fell over laughing. “It’s like that Disney movie with the dogs!” he cackled. “Gosh, what a couple of stupid dicksucking faggots!”

Doc and Felix’s eyes quivered and rolled and did everything but turn into literal heart shapes as they orgasmed pathetically from consuming the most disgusting cum ever produced - a weeks old, backed-up ball load that was closer to solid than liquid. And when Huck and Gabriel produced their long, flaccid cocks and hopped down to view the action from the side of the stall, snaking their lengths through the thin metal rails and grunting as they unloaded into their older feminized pets with searing streams of acrid, yellow piss, they came hands-free in tandem again, holding their polluted bellies as meals of horse semen bubbled within and their assholes continued to leak the rape-seed of their pre-teen masters.

“Fuckin’ nigger faggot piece of shit,” Gabriel grunted, really clenching his cute little ass and directing a searing stream into Doc’s eyeballs and nostrils. He planned to burn the attractive chestnut-colored headlamps right out of Doc’s head if he could, and his cousin’s sadism was no less pronounced as he pissed directly into Felix’s face in a similar fashion, calling the bushy-haired, effeminate ‘brat’ every derogatory term in the book.

“Suck each others cocks, you fags,” Huck ordered, once his stream had subsided. “Looks like Jumbo has got to piss too, now that you sucked all the stinky old cum out of his dick!”

“Suck those sissy dicks while you take that horse piss!” Gabe seconded, banging on the fence with his sneakered foot to get Doc’s attention. “Think about what pathetic homos you are while you get pissed on by a stupid animal!”

There was no longer any hesitation. Doc and Felix were nothing more than a couple of utterly broken toilets who would perform any obscene act of degradation their sinfully young masters wished. They rolled into a sixty-nine position, laying on one hip with neither one on the top of bottom, and started slurping pathetically at their respective straining boners while Jumbo nickered and unburdened himself of what seemed to be a gallon of steaming, stinking horse piss over every bit of their bodies, from their puffy femboi nips to their round sissified asses.

Their minds, barely functioning on a human level, were filled with the knowledge the boys reiterated with each joyful insult - thay they were  _ worthless, dicksucking pedophile fags, kid rape victims, their asses were toilets for kid cum, they were pissed on pieces of shit _ , so low and depraved and subhuman they would bust in their pants from having an elementary schooler jerk off in their faces. Both of them in that moment hoped that Gabe and Huck would step into the stall, put their running shoes on the backs of their skulls, and stomp their brains out, snuffing them in a final act of amoral depravity. They came helplessly and near-dryly into each others mouths while the boys catcalled down, just another shamegasm in a long line of them.

Gabe and Huck fist-bumped. Whatever minor tensions had existed between the city boy and the country cousin were, like the tensions between Doc and Felix, dissipated. The two sissy femmeboi masochists had brought their owners even closer together, and their devious minds turned as one as they considered their next abusive caper.

“Let’s sit on their faces and shit right in their mouths, and make them eat all our shit!” Huck suggested, unbuckling his belt and revealing his cute bottom. “I bet mine can eat more!”

“Nuh-uh!” Gabe protested. He likewise dropped his shorts down all the way past his knees to reveal his shapely, dimpled boy-bottom. “Mine  _ loves _ eating shit!” And so, it seemed, a new competition between them would begin. Doc and Felix only moaned from the spot on the floor, gurgling on each other's dicks, hoping it would never end.  
  



End file.
